


Mischief Managed

by Procrastination_is_my_specialty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Ravenclaw Sokka, gryffindor Zuko, trigger warning: violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_is_my_specialty/pseuds/Procrastination_is_my_specialty
Summary: “Amortentia will smell of the person or thing that you’re most fond of, so it will have a different aroma for everyone who smells it” Professor Paaku explains.Zuko is thrown for a loop when he smells lavender fabric softener and ocean breeze; both of which are scents he directly associates with Sokka.(hogwarts!au in which closeted Zuko is forced to realize and address his feelings for an oblivious Sokka. Embarrassment and fluff ensue)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 201
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the ATLA series, and I also love the Harry Potter series. So, porque no los dos?? Zukka nation rise 🌈 🌈
> 
> PS: I'm aware of Jk Rowling's recent tweets. Even though I come from a pretty conservative country, and I'm not as knowledgeable about the trans community, just know that I stand with my trans brothers and sisters. Let's all focus on giving more love and acceptance instead of judgement

The morning starts off bad from the get-go; basically setting up the tone the rest of his day. First, he uncharacteristically wakes up late as hell, and he’s forced to rush to his first class with miss-matched socks and an inverted robe. Second, he nearly lights Hogwarts on fire in Charms class while attempting to learn the ‘Incendio’ spell. Third, he forgets his homework for herbology, which he actually did finish the night before.

And now to top it all off, he finds out his tablemate for Poisons class is down for the count. Katara says it’s a fever, while Toph says he’s just hungover, and honestly, he doesn’t know which one to believe.

Zuko huffs in annoyance. Seeing Sokka, his childhood friend of 17 years, would have been the _one_ redeeming part of today, but of course, that’s been ruined as well.

So now, he’s sitting by himself like a schmuck. And he has to brew a fully functioning potion by the end of class without the help of Sokka. Which sucks since Sokka is usually the one who excels at these sorts of things.

Professor Paaku clears his throat from the front of the class, which garners everyone’s attention.

“Amortentia is an extremely powerful love potion. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker” he starts, voice loud and blaring.

If Sokka was here, the Ravenclaw would have listed off some useless additional information about the potion; probably something about its founder or its etymology. And Zuko would be lying if he says he doesn’t miss Sokka’s constant chatter. It sure beats this awkward silence that he’s in right now.

“For the sake of this class, we will only be smelling it and not drinking it. This potion will smell of the person or thing that you love or that you’re the most fond of, so it will have a different aroma for everyone who smells it” the professor continues.

But Zuko’s already flipping through the ingredients and the steps. Sokka isn’t here, so he needs to actually be prepared and vigilant, otherwise he won’t finish on time.

_Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, powdered moonstone, pearl dust, rose petals and …peppermint? Huh._

“The ingredients and the process are on page 403. So please get started and let me know if you need any help” Paaku concludes as he gets off the stage to begin making his rounds around the class.

And with that, the room is filled with noisy shuffling and quiet chatter as people begin working to concoct the potion.

Zuko pulls his sleeves up and begins working too. He realizes that there are a lot of steps not included in the book; steps that he’s certain Sokka always did before actually starting the brewing process. He only knows this because Sokka tends to ramble as he does it. And luckily, these ingredients are not new; they’ve used them before, so he can rely on old ‘Sokka-facts’ to help him.

_You need to separate the yolks of the Ashwinder eggs otherwise, the potion would solidify ….._

_You have to peel the skin from the rose thorns, it will make the potion stronger …._

_Do not, I repeat, do not sniff powdered moon stone … trust me …._

_You still have to grind up the pearl dust, they tend to clump in storage …._

_Did you know you can liquify rose petals? Makes the potion more stable I think …_

Considering Sokka is always the top student, even beating someone like Suki, Zuko figures it would be best if he follows him.

So he does separate the yolks, he skins the rose thorns, he liquifies his rose petals, grinds up the already powdery pearl dust, and he does _not_ sniff the powdered moon stone. These little Sokka tips help him create something that actually resembles the potion indicated on the book.

Zuko smiles to himself. He’s gonna have to tell Sokka about this. He actually concocted a potion. Well … granted he still relied heavily on Sokka even when he’s not here, but that’s beside the point.

He adds peppermint on the little cauldron, and he watches in fascination as the liquid glows and spirals. It’s now an exact replica of what’s portrayed on the page.

Professor Paaku gives him a pat on the back and a small smile before walking off again. Which has _never_ happened before, considering he actually never does anything in Potions class. He usually watches Sokka do the work and that’s about it. But after today, Zuko just might lend a helping hand once in a while, because it’s actually fun.

Speak of the devil. Zuko smiles when he smells Sokka. He figured Sokka won’t miss his favorite subject even with a fever or a hangover. But too bad, Zuko already brewed the potion. He turns to the right; expecting to see his pony-tailed friend. He’s about to make a sarcastic remark about Sokka _only being 50 minutes late_ , but it dies on his tongue when he realizes there’s still no-one beside him.

Zuko frowns and looks around, certain that he smelled Sokka just now when he hears Paaku announce something to the rest of the class.

“Remember this potion will smell of the person or thing that you love and are the most fond of, make sure you write your observations down on your notebook.”

Zuko freezes at the realization. _Person or thing that you love and are the most fond of._ Zuko audibly swallows. He could still smell it permeating from his cauldron … it’s strong and invasive, clinging to his nose every time he breathes in.

Lavender fabric softener and ocean breeze ….. both of which are scents he directly associates with Sokka.

Zuko nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand clamp on to his shoulder. He turns and sees the professor looming over him, with an easy smile on his face. “Well, what did you smell?”

Zuko feels his hand start sweating as he thinks of a lie to say, because he will NOT admit that his Amortentia smells like his childhood friend; not to Paaku, not to anyone.

Zuko swallows. “I smell … broomstick” he lies, shrugging a bit to seem nonchalant.

Paaku smiles at that “Ah as expected of the Gryffindor Seeker” he chuckles. “I guess you must really _love_ the sport.”

Zuko massages the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Zuko still writes: “lavender fabric softener and ocean breeze”, on his notes though. He figures that knowledge will stay between him and his notebook.

* * *

Zuko spaces out throughout Quidditch practice. He’s nearly hit twice by a bludger, but he can’t bring himself to focus. His mind is too occupied with the thought of Sokka.

Paaku did say the potion will smell like someone you love and are fond of, and he does love Sokka and is very fond of him. He’s not afraid to admit that. They have known each other since they were babies after all. And yet- somehow, Zuko feels confused and agitated. There’s something not clicking.

He dodges an incoming quaffle and Haru yells at him to “look alive”.

Zuko flips him off. They can’t tell him shit when he’s the sole reason Gryffindor have won every Quidditch game for the past 5 years since he started playing.

So Zuko continues brooding and thinking. Where was he? Ah yes, he loves Sokka, and is very fond of him. That’s not too bad, he thinks. You can feel like that with a platonic friend, right? Especially since they’re childhood friends and have known each other for nearly 2 decades now.

Hell, Sokka always does or say something gay like that anyways. Zuko brings him a jelly tart for lunch and Sokka tackles him in a hug yelling “I love you! I love you! I love you!” out loud. He has an angry outburst and Sokka is there holding his hand or whispering words of comfort in his ear. That’s platonic … right?

So, if Sokka can do things like that, it shouldn’t be a big deal that his Amortentia; a potent love potion, out of everyone and everything, ended up smelling like Sokka. That doesn’t make him _gay_ , it makes him a great childhood friend, a platonic homie if you will ….

Zuko feels his chest squeeze and he pretends that its due to his high elevation and not from something else.

* * *

He really doesn’t want to see Sokka right now, but considering how this whole day has been going, it only made sense that his plan to avoid him is eventually ruined.

Katara finds him, breathless and haggard, like she just ran a mile. “Hey Zuko, can you give this to my brother and check on him a bit? I’m late for my class, kay, thanks, bye!”

And Zuko is left there, standing like a fool with a bag full of jelly tarts in his hand. He groans at the unfairness of it all but still goes towards the Ravenclaw Tower. He figures he needs check on the idiot anyways to see if he’s feeling better.

Upon getting to the tower, he climbs the spiral staircase slowly, still feeling sore from his quidditch practice earlier. He stops in front of large wooden door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The bird moves and squawks at him.

“What gets broken without being held” the bird asks.

Zuko rolls his eyes. For the past five years he’s been at hogwarts, he often frequented the Ravenclaw common room. If it’s not to hang out with Sokka, it’s for them to utilize the Ravenclaw library to get some homework done together. So, at this point, Zuko has memorized nearly all of the riddles the bird has to offer.

“A promise” Zuko easily answers. The bird stills and the door slowly opens with a creak.

As usual, the common area smells like coffee and old books. There’s a bunch of ravenclaw students studying and talking in quiet murmurs. They all recognize him (since he practically lives here) and they offer a polite smile. Zuko basks in the quiet and chill ambiance of the place.

The Gryffindor common area is the exact opposite, which is why Zuko finds himself spending most of his time here rather than with his own group. There would be yelling matches, people would be wrestling, there would be a duel every 20 minutes ..… it’s too chaotic. And Zuko gets that passion and bravery are their house’s trademark but fuck, it doesn’t mean you can be annoying about it.

He shakes his head and walks up another spiral staircase. He walks down the hall and makes his way to Sokka’s room. Zuko smiles fondly at the stickers and pictures he has taped all over his door and he takes a minute to study them to see if Sokka put up anything new.

There are plenty of pictures with his family of course, and there are a lot with his other friends; since Sokka has always been social and popular. But he realizes that plenty of Sokka’s pictures include him as well. One picture is of them in the muggle world, sailing for the first time. There’s one where Sokka’s latched on to his back like a koala, throwing a peace sign up at the camera. There’s one where Sokka’s laughing at something while Zuko looks at him quite fondly. 

_….“This potion will smell of the person or thing that you love and are the most fond of”…._

Zuko tenses and inches a step from the door. He turns the handle and finds that its locked. He looks around discreetly, making sure that there’s no one around. He then unhooks one of the paintings near the door and takes out the key taped to it. Within seconds he’s opening Sokka’s door.

Sokka’s scent is what hits him first, and Zuko freezes by the door as he gets a whiff of that dreaded lavender fucking fabric softener and ocean fucking breeze again. He threads a hand through his hair and tries to calm down. That Amortentia incident doesn’t mean anything. It just means you love him and think fondly of him … as a _friend_. That’s all. Nothing more to it. But Zuko’s beginning to think that he’s not being honest with himself.

“Zuko, is that you?”

Zuko grunts an affirmation as he makes his way to Sokka. His friend is currently snuggled in a blanket from head to toe, resembling a slug more than a human as he lays on his bed. He shakes the bag that’s on his hand until it makes loud, rustling noises. He laughs as Sokka’s head immediately emerges from the blanket.

“You didn’t” he says, eyes wide with excitement.

Zuko smiles as he tosses the bag at Sokka. “I didn’t, your sister did” he answers as he sits on his bed, just besides Sokka’s waist.

Sokka sits up to immediately start inhaling the jelly starts and Zuko takes this time to study him. He looks tired, with bags under his eyes, he sounds congested, strands of hair sticks to his forehead and he looks like he lost a little bit of weight, which he can’t really afford to considering he’s already lean and scrawny.

“How long have you been sick?” he asks.

Sokka takes a break from gulping down the pastries to answer him. “Three days I think; since Friday night.”

Zuko hums as he leans back on Sokka’s blue headboard, so now he’s sitting shoulder to shoulder with the other boy. He could feel the warmth radiating from him and he suddenly feels guilty. With a quidditch game coming up, he didn’t really have the time to check on Sokka over the weekend. If only he knew he was sick … Katara didn’t really tell him, nor did Sokka for that matter, but still …

As if reading his thoughts, Sokka bumps his shoulder lightly. “Hey none of that, I’m a big boy okay, I can take care of myself.”

Zuko scoffs because Sokka’s wearing his pokemon pajamas … so much for being a “big boy”. But still, his shoulders feel lighter from Sokka’s reassurance.

“So, how was Potions without me? Did you blow anything up while I was gone” Sokka teases, still munching on a jelly tart.

Zuko frowns because that was _one_ time. And it wasn’t even his fault. How was he supposed to tell fluxweed and knotgrass apart from each other?

“No” he says glaring at Sokka. “In fact, I did really well. I even got Professor Paaku’s approval” he boasts, grinning at him.

Sokka laughs. “Wow, must have been a really easy potion to brew then” he rebutes, bumping his shoulder against him again.

Zuko rolls his eyes. “It was actually Amortentia” he defends. “You know, one of the more advanced potions to make”

Sokka actually looks impressed by this. And Zuko doesn’t mention how much he still relied on Sokka’s knowledge despite him not even being there. If it wasn’t for the little ‘Sokka’s facts’ he managed to remember, then it would have been a big failure. Who would even think to skin rose thorns or to liquify rose petals ….

Zuko takes a jelly tart from the bag and begins eating as well, suddenly deep in thought.

“Hey… so with Amortentia … what does the smell indicate?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Sokka thinks about it for a second. “It could be an object you really like, it can be a hobby, it can even be a family member … it’s a lot of things really. But it is a love potion above all else, so if it’s really done right, it should tell you something about the person you fancy.” he explains.

And Zuko winces. Because that’s not the answer he wanted to hear. It just solidified what he feard the most; that he _likes likes_ Sokka and he thinks of him _that_ way. Sokka of course notices this and begins pestering him immediately.

“Wait, what did the potion smell like for you?” he asks. When Zuko doesn’t even look at him, he continues. “Come on, I’m your best friend, you can tell me!” he insists, poking at Zuko’s side.

That earns him a slap on the arm, so he stops, and grumbles to himself. “Zuko you’re no fun.”

“It has nothing to do with you” he says. Except it has _everything_ to do with Sokka and his stupid good hygiene and his stupid nice fragrance.

Deciding he’s been humiliated and scrutinized enough, Zuko gets up to grab his bag. He sets it on the bed and begins rifling through its content. He hands Sokka his Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic notebooks.

“I assume you missed all of your classes today, so you can copy my notes.” he says as he sits back down on the bed next to Sokka.

Sokka turns to him with wide eyes and a bright smile. “Thank you so much Zuko!” he exclaims. And before Zuko knows it, he’s being squished into a hug. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear it” Sokka says as he rubs his cheek against Zuko’s. He’s hit by that annoyingly pleasant smell again and he begins wiggling in Sokka’s grasp.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough” he says, exasperated. Zuko tries to ignore how he feels himself missing Sokka’s touch as soon as they separate.

Sokka scans the notebooks and tilts his head. “Where’s your Potions notebook?”

Zuko shakes his head. “There was really nothing new, we just had to write down the ingredients from the book” he says. And Sokka seems to buy it.

They both sit on Sokka’s bed. Zuko’s leaning back on the headboard again, lost in his own thoughts while Sokka’s leaning forward, busy scribbling notes down on his own notebook.

Zuko looks around feeling at ease and peaceful. He always does whenever he visits Sokka’s room. It’s surprisingly clean and organized, there’s plenty of natural lighting coming from his window and the tall ceiling makes the room feel spacious and airy. He takes in Sokka’s overwhelmingly blue and white decorations. It’s fitting for a Ravenclaw, but Zuko knows Sokka designed it that way to pay homage to his tribe at the South.

Zuko closes his eyes. _“It should tell you something about the person you fancy_ ” Sokka had said and Zuko’s hand gets clammy again upon remembering. There’s no denying it now. He must really fancy Sokka. The most potent love potion has confirmed it.

And Zuko still doesn’t know what to do with that information. It’s not the first time he’s thought about Sokka _that_ way, not at all. So as much as he believes it’s all platonic, he knows in his heart that it goes deeper than that. But it still makes him feel uncomfortable. Because 1) He wasn’t aware he swung that way, he’s only ever had girlfriends, 2) Sokka also doesn’t swing that way, he only ever dated Suki and 3)They’ve been friends for 17 years, and Zuko doesn’t want anything to happen to their friendship; it’s something that he values and appreciates very much.

Zuko opens his eyes and glances at Sokka, who’s still scribbling notes down furiously. He takes in his bronzed, golden skin, his high sculpted cheekbones, his lean physique, his slightly toned muscles, his long lashes, his ocean-blue eyes ….

Zuko grimaces and takes a deep breath. So much for not being fucking gay. He scratches at his arms angrily. It’s all Sokka’s fault really. Even in his fevered state, he still manages to look like a foreign, golden deity.

So now he’s stuck in this hole, not knowing whether he’s gay or not, or whether he likes Sokka _that_ way or not. _Oh, I think you know_.

Zuko scowls and internally tells his brain to shut the hell up. He’s sick of thinking, he’s sick of questioning his sexuality, and he’s sick of smelling Sokka’s scent. He angrily snuggles under Sokka’s covers and forces his eyes shut. A small little nap won’t hurt.

* * *

“Zuko?” he feels a cold finger poke his cheek.

“Hey Zuko” a cold hand jostles his shoulder.

“Zuko …” a cold hand pulls on his earlobe.

Zuko growls angrily. “Fuck! What do you want” he screeches, burrowing his head into his pillow. When he suddenly remembers where he’s at.

Zuko opens his eyes and jolts upright. It’s dark now, and he can barely make out the outline of Sokka’s furniture. He whirls around until he sees Sokka, who’s sitting just a few inches from him looking guilty and uncomfortable.

Zuko takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down. He really shouldn’t be yelling at his friend, who’s been sick for 3 days, especially after he just hogged his bed for what must have been hours.

“What is it” he asks more calmly as he faces Sokka, so now they’re both sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Sokka gazes at him apologetically. “I’m so sorry, I know you told me not to, but-”

Sokka draws nearer and places something on his lap. It takes a while for Zuko’s brain to recognize the object and when he does, he feels his blood run cold.

It’s his Potions notebook opened at the latest page he’s written on. _Lavender fabric softener and ocean breeze._ Zuko feels like he’s about to throw up. _Shit, shit shit._ Seeing the panic in his eyes, Sokka is quick to placate.

“Hey it’s no big deal okay?” he says, holding his palms out

Zuko audibly swallows. “I-it’s not?” he asks. _Because it feels like a pretty big fucking deal to me._

Sokka laughs and places his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them slightly. “No, in fact, I think I can help you out” he says, eyes sly and sharp as he inches forward. Zuko’s heart is galloping in his ribcage.

“Help me- … help me out with what?” he squeaks.

Sokka has taken hold of his hands, and he holds it tightly in his cold grasp. And Zuko feels like he’s gonna pass out. _Is this really happening right now?_ Zuko stares at Sokka’s lips, unconsciously licking his own.

Then Sokka leans back and tilts his head “I’m going to help you find this person, silly” he says grinning at Zuko, like everything is alright with the world. Like Zuko isn’t 30 seconds away from going into cardiac arrest.

Zuko takes a deep breath and then another. Sokka doesn’t seem to notice his dilemma as he grabs Zuko’s notebook back. “If you had known this person, you would have just written their name” he states. “The fact that there’s only a description here means that you’re not sure who this person is”

Sokka’s grinning up at him and Zuko doesn’t know whether he wants to kiss him or punch him in his eye. Because fuck…. what the hell was that.

Zuko runs a shaky hand through his hair. He then forces a laugh, which might have sounded too loud if Sokka’s reaction is any indication. “Right … right! You got me! I need help, yes- that’s what I need! Because I absolutely do NOT know who this person might be! No clue, absolutely no clue” he rambles.

Sokka eyes him warily. “You’re a weird guy, ya know that?”

Zuko laughs again, because he’s still thinking about Sokka’s lips and what it must feel like against his own. And the urge to jump out of Sokka’s window is at an all-time high right now. So he laughs again, uncomfortable and forced.

Sokka’s grinning again though; thankfully oblivious to Zuko’s sexual identity crisis. “Great, if I’m feeling better tomorrow, we can start searching for this person.” Sokka says, holding his notebook out to him again.

_Lavender fabric softener and ocean breeze_

“Yeah” …. Zuko forces a smile on his face and tries to ignore the sweat dripping down his back as he thinks about the feeling of Sokka’s cold hands enveloping his own. “Sounds great buddy”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's a man on a mission and he won't give up until he finally finds this mysterious person that Zuko has fallen in love with. Zuko continuous to struggle with his sexuality while trying to keep Sokka off his trail. And Sokka is confronted by past memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new chapter! Also I apologize for any inaccurate HP-related info on here lmao, it's been so long since I've read the books.

The thing with Sokka is that he tends to hyper fixate on things. He did it when they were kids; always counting crayons, making sure he got all of the colors, writing his abc’s over and over again, humming nursery songs until he gets the lyrics right … and he still does it now as a 6th year student at Hogwarts.

It certainly helps with Sokka’s studies though. He’s never seen anyone memorize 45 chapters worth of information within a week. And that year, Sokka was the only one to get an A in Professor Kyoshi’s infamously challenging course, Herbology. But that’s Sokka for you; intelligent, hard-working and hyper fixated. There’s a reason why he’s always at the top of every class and is dubbed the smartest wizard of their batch by students and professors alike.

Zuko usually doesn’t have a problem with his hyper fixation tendencies; he even finds it amusing sometimes. However, now that it’s coinciding with his love life, specifically the fact that he’s trying to hide his love and fondness for Sokka, well … Zuko can’t help but feel quite aggravated. Because Sokka just won’t let it go.

“Explain what ocean breeze means again?” Sokka asks, taking out a pen and a notepad.

Zuko rolls his eyes. “For the last time, I don’t know what it means. It’s just how my mind described the smell”, he explains. Except he knows exactly what it means. It’s the smell of clean sea air; the fresh aquatic winds mixed with the aromas of fresh floral and citrus. It’s Sokka’s smell described to a T. But if Sokka remains oblivious, then that’s on him.

Sokka writes something down on his notepad, and a second later, he’s poking at Zuko’s ribs again. Zuko swats at him, annoyed and disgruntled. “We shouldn’t even be focusing on this right now Sokka, we’re in the middle of a Potions class” he hisses.

Sokka waves a dismissive hand at him. “Today’s potion is just a Hair Raising Potion, I can make that with my eyes closed” Sokka quips and Zuko has no rebuttal, because Sokka probably can.

“Besides, I told you, as soon as I get better I would help you find this person and that’s exactly what I’m doing” he says, tapping his pen on his notepad.

Zuko leans over to peak at his notes and sighs in clear exasperation. “Are you making a fucking chart Sokka?” he asks, to which Sokka just shrugs.

His seniors before him always said that 6th year is the easiest, most boring year. But the school year has barely started and Zuko is already plagued with heartburns and indigestion. He glances grimly at Sokka and wishes Sokka had remained sick for a little while longer. Zuko winces at this and immediately takes it back; mentally kicking himself for even wishing something like that on Sokka. He inconspicuously knocks his knuckles on their wooden desk. _Just in case_.

Oblivious to his inner conflict and monologue, Sokka continues scribbling things down on his notepad.

“Hmmm, knowing you, it has to be someone you’ve known for a long time” he starts and Zuko bites his tongue. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. _Sokka please …._

Sokka tilts his head, and scribbles more stuff on his paper, unperturbed by Zuko’s crisis next to him. “It has to be someone that probably lived near the ocean, or a body of water” Sokka continues and Zuko bites the inside of his cheek and wishes he was never born.

“It’s someone that has good hygiene and you’re around with a lot of the time” Sokka finishes, and Zuko’s heart is pounding furiously in his chest and he’s having difficulty swallowing.

Sokka’s eyes widen and his eyebrows rise as he gasps in amazement _._ Zuko feels sweat drip down his temple and his neck.

“It has to be Mai!” he exclaims and Zuko feels like he’s gonna pass out from relief. Sokka is quick to explain his discovery while Zuko wills his heart to slow the fuck down.

“First of all, she’s one of your childhood friends like me. Second of all, doesn’t she live next to the Apache lake? That’s a body of water! And third of all, I think she’s pretty hygienic and plus you guys are partnered together in Charms class, so you see her everyday” Sokka lists off, jutting out a finger for each point he makes.

Paaku throws an eraser at them, nearly hitting Sokka on the head and students around them take turns hushing him. Sokka turns to them bowing; a whispered apology on his tongue. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so loud”.

Zuko takes this time to wipe the sweat off his forehead and to let out a relieved sigh. For someone so incredibly smart, he forgets how dumb Sokka can be sometimes. However, Zuko keeps his mouth shut about Mai. If that’s what Sokka wants to believe, then who is he to complain.

Seemingly satisfied with his ‘Mai-theory’, Sokka finally gets started on their hair-raising potion. Zuko slumps on his desk and rests his head on his arms. He’s doing what he usually does in Potions class; watch Sokka brew the potion all by himself.

After Zuko nearly created a toxic, nuclear poison two years ago, him and Sokka have agreed that Sokka will be doing most of the potions from there on out. And that has been the case, except of course, for yesterday when Sokka had been absent for the first time in his life. And … we all know how that turned out.

A lot of things have changed since that Amortentia incident and Zuko doesn’t know where to go from here. How do you tell your best friend of 17 years (a straight one at that) that a potent love potion has exposed your love and fondness for him? Easy … you don’t. Unless you want to ruin that long-standing friendship.

His eyes dart to Sokka. Zuko’s not sure how long he’s had this feeling for him. But the fact that he had to brew an Amortentia for it to even emerge, means that these feelings were buried deep within him. Zuko wonders what Sokka would have smelled if he was present that day…

Golden eyes land on Sokka’s eyes; looking deeply into the sapphire orbs. Even from this angle, his eyes are still striking and dazzling. They’re cloudy and dilated as he concentrates on his task at hand. Zuko then studies the rest of his face and smiles at Sokka’s furrowed brows and his puckered lips, recognizing Sokka’s “concentration face” he knows and love.

Something splatters from the cauldron and pink liquid lands on Sokka’s cheek and neck. Zuko’s attention immediately shifts to Sokka’s neck, watching the liquid slide down the tanned throat … down to his adam’s apple …

“Mr. Zuko Sozin”

Zuko jumps upright and turns to around to see Paaku looming over him with his arms crossed over his chest. _He really needs to stop sneaking up on him._ The professor glares down at him, clearly unamused. “I sure hope you’re lending a helping hand to your partner” he says.

Before he could say anything, Sokka wraps a casual arm around his shoulder. “He did the first half professor, now I’m just finishing up”. He then turns to the cauldron. “Oh and look, it looks like it’s just about done” Sokka states, giving Paaku a wide, charming smile.

The professor looks at them, then looks into their cauldron and nods in begrudging approval. “Very well then, make sure to write the necessary information into your notebook.” He gives them one more pointed look before walking away.

Once the professor is finally out of view, Sokka gently takes his hand in his. Zuko’s mind instantly short circuits from feeling Sokka’s soft and cold hands around his own, that he doesn’t realize what’s going on until it’s too late. Sokka grins at him before pulling his hand down into the cauldron. It plunges into the pink liquid with a soft squelch and in an instant, his hair puffs out into little spikes.

Zuko pretends to be angry and upset as he aggressively tries to tame his hair, but the sound of Sokka’s breathless laughter makes him him feel warm and flushed. And seconds later, Zuko joins Sokka as he doubles over in laughter.

* * *

Zuko is more focused during practice this time. He’s managed to capture the golden snitch twice and he even got the chance to practice being one of the chasers as he hunted after the quaffle.

Overall it was a constructive and exhaustive practice, and Zuko can’t wait to go back to his room and rest. However, when he sees Sokka waiting for him by his locker, he knew that his afternoon is far from over. 

Sokka had grabbed him immediately as soon as they made eye contact, whispering _“we need to hurry before she leaves.”_ And before Zuko knows it, he’s being dragged outside of the building and outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

Zuko glances around warily at the trees surrounding them. He’s never been fond of the forest. He’s heard many stories about the creatures residing here.

“You wanna tell me where we’re heading?” he asks, struggling to keep up with Sokka. It doesn’t help that he’s still wearing his quidditch attire that makes it feel like he’s lugging an extra 20 pounds of weight on his body. Also, the fact that he’s still carrying his broomstick just adds on to the problem.

Sokka pointedly ignores him as they continue making their way deeper and deeper into the forest. Branches and twigs swat at him and Zuko leans and dodges around to avoid being hit.

“You’re not gonna murder me are you?” he jokes. That earns him a frown from Sokka. Which is fair. If Sokka wanted to murder him, he would have done it a long time ago. He had 17 years to do so.

After ten more minutes of walking, they finally stumble upon a clearing. There’s a quaint, little pond in the middle with a stone bench right in front of it. And Zuko wants nothing more than to sit there and rest, but before Zuko could properly catch his breath, Sokka’s dragging him again.

“Mai!” Sokka greets. And Zuko flinches. _Oh no …._

Sokka pushes them together before he can say anything, and now him and Mai are standing face to face, with an equally bewildered expressions on their faces.

“My friend, Zuko here has something to say.” Sokka explains, giving Mai a little wink that makes Zuko want to punch him repeatedly. Sokka then steps back and gives Zuko a pointed stare.

Zuko glances between Mai and Sokka, unsure of what to do while Mai stands there, brows furrowed as she stares at Zuko.

Sokka rolls his eyes at Zuko’s ineptness. “ _Must I do everything around here?”_ he hisses at Zuko.

He steps forward again, right into their space and he turns to Mai. “Zuko here smelled your scent when he made an Amortentia, so he’s here to confess” he exclaims throwing his arms up in excitement.

Mai is silent for a second before she starts laughing. She stares at Sokka and Zuko, thinking it’s some sort of an elaborate joke. However, seeing the serious look on Sokka’s face, and a constipated one on Zuko’s, she realizes they’re being serious. _Oh_.

She clears her throat and places a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for never telling you this, but I’m a lesbian, and I’ve been in a 4-year relationship with Ty lee” she confesses. “Whatever you smelled; it can’t possibly be me.”

Sokka doesn’t take this well if his pout is any indication. “But it has to be you!” he cries. He then loops his arm around Mai, showing her Zuko’s notebook. And amidst all this, Zuko wonders how Sokka managed to attain his Potions notebook again.

“See here” Sokka says as he points at Zuko’s notes. “Zuko smelled lavender fabric softener and ocean breeze when he made Amortentia.” And Zuko grimaces at Sokka’s loud mouth. _For fuck’s sake Sokka …._

Mai gives Sokka a confused look, but that only spurs him on. He gives her a run down of his deduction; that her and zuko are childhood friends, she lived next to a dock, they see each other every day … yada yada.

“Also you kinda smell like lavender, I don’t know about the ocean breeze part, but then again, I don’t even know what Zuko means by that … but I’m pretty confident it’s you” he states, excited and hopeful.

Mai repeats Sokka slowly, still somewhat confused. “Lavender and ocean br-?”

Zuko watches as her eyes widen in realization; she looks from Sokka, to Zuko, then back to Sokka. She discreetly sniffs at Sokka’s clothes next to her and she gives Zuko a bemused glance.

Zuko pleads with her through his eyes. _Please don’t say anything_ , _please don’t say anything please don’t say anything…_. Mai gets a knowing glint in her eyes, and she holds her palms up; looking amused.

“Hey sorry but that’s not me. But whoever it is, I hope you find … them” she says, giving Zuko a slight wink and a comforting smile. Zuko visibly deflates. His secret remains secured for now.

Sokka grumbles to himself, looking discouraged and downtrodden. “But … I was so sure” he whispers.

They watch Mai walk off as she sits down on the bench. “You guys should probably go, Ty Lee will be here in a few, and we like our ….. privacy” she says, shooing them with her hand.

They both make a face, which makes Mai chortle. _Ah to be two childhood friends falling in love._ She’s been there of course, and she knows the struggle. It took her and Ty Lee a whole year to finally start dating. She just hopes Zuko will also be as successful in his mission as she was.

* * *

Ten minutes into their walk back and Zuko decides that they should just fly using his broomstick. He’s sick of twigs scratching at his face and he’s tired of his robe snagging on every branch they walk pass by. Sokka, on the other hand, is not so fond of the idea.

“You wanna walk another hour back to Hogwarts?” Zuko asks, already mounting on the broom.

Sokka pouts. “No” he says petulantly. “But I don’t want to fly either”

Zuko narrows his eyes. “You’re not still scared of heights, are you?” The silence that he gets speaks enough for itself.

“Oh come on, Sokka” he teases, as he begins levitating off of the ground.

Sokka glowers up at him. “What? Unless you’ve also fallen from a balcony, then I don’t wanna hear it” he declares, crossing his arms across his chest.

Zuko rolls his eyes. “First of all, you didn’t even fall, your dad caught you. Second of all, that happened when you were like five.”

Sokka bows his head and he purse his lips. “Still …”

Zuko sighs. This is no time for Sokka to be his stubborn-headed self. The sun is starting to set, and he really doesn’t want to be out in the wilderness when it gets dark. He’s heard that werewolves roam the forest.

He levels Sokka with a glare, opting for a different method. “Do you trust me?” he asks suddenly.

Sokka glances up at him, looking sort of offended at the question. “Of course I trust you, Zuko” he asserts. His expression then softens into a small smile. “I’ll always do” he adds, voice oozing with warmth and sincerity. And Zuko clears his throat and tries to ignore the flush in his cheeks.

“Well, hop up on here then. I’m the best Gryffindor Seeker there is; your safer on this broom than you are down there”

Sokka chews on his nails as he dwells on it. And Zuko knows he almost has him convinced, so he pushes one more time. “I’ll fly slowly okay, I promise. You can even hold on to me the whole time” he reassures.

Sokka, thankfully, _finally_ gives in and Zuko offers his hand as Sokka mounts up on the broom.

Sokka immediately clasps his arms around his waist. He’s clinging on to him so tightly, he can feel Sokka’s heartbeat through his back.

“Okay … fly slowly okay? You promised me.”

One of his hand let’s go from the stick, so he can rest it on Sokka’s arm that’s around his waist. It’s clammy and shaking slightly and it’s enough to make Zuko feel slightly guilty. “Don’t worry okay, I got you” he comforts.

He then slowly ascends from the ground. He doesn’t fly too high though; just enough so that they’re above the tree line and are no longer in danger of being whacked by branches and twigs.

He then flies back towards Hogwarts. Sokka snuggles his face against his shoulder, and Zuko tries not to breathe in that annoying ass lavender, fresh ocean smell of his.

Zuko’s not used to flying this slow, since they always fly at mock speed when playing quidditch. However, he could feel Sokka’s heart rate slowing down against him, so he continues flying leisurely.

Sokka gradually loosens his hold around his waist, and he lifts his head from his shoulder. “Whoa” he breathes out.

Zuko smiles; taking in their surroundings. _Whoa indeed._ The sun has begun setting in the horizon, basking everything in a soft orange and purple glow, making the trees underneath them seem like they’re bathing in wispy yellow clouds.

“See, not too bad right?” Zuko asks, slightly turning his head. He sees Sokka nod in his peripheral; the other boy’s scanning the horizon, mouth slightly agape in awe and admiration.

Zuko smiles as he thinks of an idea. “Time for a small little detour” he murmurs as he changes the direction his broomstick is flying to. Sokka doesn’t say anything about this. He simply rests his head against Zuko’s back as he continues peering out into the orange horizon.

Zuko flies them towards the Quidditch pitch, wanting Sokka to see something. He doubts Sokka has ever flown inside of the actual pitch instead of just standing by the side, so he hopes this would be a new, exciting experience for him.

Zuko flies them up high, until they’re next to one of the goal hoops. He jumps from his broom into the hoop and sits on the actual metal ring. It’s thick and sturdy under him. And Zuko knows that if the hoop can withstand Pipsqueak’s fatass slamming into it at 30 miles per hour, then it can hold his and Sokka’s weight.

He then gestures for Sokka to jump to him so they can both sit inside the goal hoop. And Sokka looks at him like he’s just lost his damn mind.

“Uh uh, no way” Sokka mutters, shaking his head vehemently.

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Come on, I thought you said you trusted me” he jests, and based on the way Sokka’s mouth curves into a smile, he knows he’s won.

“Well … just don’t let me fall asshole” he remarks. And Zuko wishes Sokka would realize how he would do anything to not let something like that happen.

Zuko opens his arms wide, ready to catch Sokka. With a grunt, Sokka leaps off of the broom and into Zuko’s awaiting arms. Zuko uses this momentum to plop Sokka next to him, keeping an arm out behind his back so he doesn’t topple over or lose his balance.

Now they sit side by side inside of the goal hoop; content and cozy. Zuko’s arm is still wrapped around Sokka but both boys are too busy looking at the view before them to take notice. From this height, they could see all of Hogwarts and its surrounding mountains, and even some of the exterior greenhouses surrounding the area. It’s completely breathtaking.

Sokka’s legs swing as he points out terrains and geological formations. Zuko turns to him in amusement. “Look Zuko! That one over there is a Wingate Sandstone and that one is a Chinle formation! How did that even get there? And that one is-”

Sokka’s words begin fading out; not because Zuko’s stopped paying attention, but because he’s getting lost in Sokka’s face. He observes how the orange sunlight paints Sokka’s lips reddish pink and hair ebony; it plays over his honeyed skin, making it glow and glimmer. His lips are curved into a small smile, even as he speaks, and in the years Zuko has sat in this same spot, the boy next to him is the best view he’s seen so far.

Sokka catches his eyes and Zuko’s too entranced to look away. Sokka’s eyes flit from his right eye then to his left eye and Zuko can’t read the expression that crosses his face. It’s gone before Zuko can dissect it. But Sokka offers him a shy smile before gently leaning his head against his shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes; soaking in the comfortable silence and the peaceful atmosphere, before Sokka speaks.

“I’m so sorry about today Zuko… I was so sure it was Mai” Sokka says in a hushed and quiet voice.

Zuko shrugs, careful not to jostle Sokka’s head too much. “It’s alright” he soothes. “Why do you care so much anyways?”

Sokka is quiet for a few more minutes, before finally responding. Zuko can’t see his expression from where his head is resting on his shoulder. “I just want you to be happy Zuko” he whispers. “My only wish is for you to be happy.”

Zuko tightens his hold on Sokka. And if things were different, and if Zuko were under more fortunate circumstances, he would have kissed Sokka right then and there. But unfortunately, this is his reality.

So Zuko just embraces this moment; happy and content to have Sokka right there in his arms. And Zuko wishes they could stay like this forever.

* * *

It’s already dark by the time Zuko drops off Sokka in front of the Ravenclaw tower. They’re both beaming and in good-spirits from their time together. And Zuko doesn’t want it to end. He wants nothing more than to keep Sokka locked in his arms.

He’s not the only one it seems, since Sokka is lingering as well. He stays standing next to him as he rambles on about more geological formations he spotted earlier. And Zuko can’t help but smile.

They talk for a few more minutes, until they hear the bell toll signaling the start of the student curfew. Sokka’s face falls, and within 30 seconds, it lights up again. “Oh, I forgot! I have something for you.”

He scrambles into the tower, yelling for Zuko to “stay there”. So Zuko dismounts from his broom and waits. After a few minutes Sokka emerges from the large wooden doors with something clutched in his hands.

He’s panting terribly, and Zuko empathizes; there are simply too many stairs here in Hogwarts.

“I made this for you” Sokka says, putting something in Zuko’s hand. Zuko opens up his hand and takes a closer look at what he’s been given, and his breath catches in his throat.

It’s a little turtleduck sculpture, handcrafted from driftwood. Golden eyes appreciatively scan the details of the turtleshell, and the artistry behind the small details carved on the wood.

Sokka rocks back and forth in front of him, pony tail swaying about as he nibbles on his bottom lip . “I know it’s not much, but I really appreciate you checking up on me last night … and for also letting me copy your notes” he explains.

Zuko feels his cheeks flush and he hopes it’s too dark for Sokka to see. He holds the turtleduck against his chest. “Thank you Sokka, I-” he swallows. “I really love this” he expresses. The urge to kiss Sokka is there again, but he forces himself to stand still and behave.

Sokka steps forward, arms wide as he gets ready to envelope Zuko in a hug, when a flashlight shines on them.

“Hey, curfew has started!” the night guard yells.

They break off in high pitched laughter. Zuko mounts on his broomstick, and glances back at Sokka. He makes sure that Sokka made it back inside of the tower, before quickly taking off towards the Gryffindor side.

* * *

That night, Zuko has trouble falling asleep. He holds the wooden turtleduck in his grasp and Zuko finds himself grinning like an idiot.

Turtleducks are only found in his region, so it’s sweet that Sokka has carved this for him. It’s a small piece of home that he can carry around with him.

Zuko smushes his face against the pillow and tries to wipe the smile off his face. He finds himself unable to, so he goes back and starts staring at the turtleduck again; feeling warmth and love emitting from it.

That same night, Sokka also has trouble falling asleep. But for a completely different reason.

His hands are shaking and his heart is thumping hard against his rib cage. He thinks about Zuko’s face earlier at the Quidditch pitch; how he was staring at him so affectionately….

Sokka grips his chest.

He loves Zuko, he always had. But this …. the shakiness, the nausea, the unease …. he’s never encountered this before when thinking about Zuko. And Sokka doesn’t like it.

Because it’s giving him false hope; that him and Zuko have a possibility of being together. That perhaps, Zuko likes him too.

Sokka smushes his face against his pillow as he thinks about Zuko. Someone who’s born from a long line of purebloods. A descendant of the Sozin dynasty. Someone who’s practically considered a royalty within the wizarding world.

Sokka’s face scrunches as he tries to stifle his sobs. _It’s impossible_. He’s an idiot for even entertaining the idea of them being together.

He’s just a filthy little mudblood right? At least that’s what some students have called him throughout the years.

Most students are kind to Sokka, and he finds himself surrounded by helpful and accepting wizards. But there were some, in the six years he’s been here, that have left some ugly and long-lasting marks.

Sokka winces as he remembers the pain of their punches, their kicks, their words … Mudblood, they called him. That incident occurred during his 1st year and it left him with lingering bruises. A similar incident occurred during his 3rd year and it left him with a shattered psyche. Another incident occurred just last year and that left him broken hearted. Because it solidified the idea that someone like him, will never be with someone like Zuko.

He’s a filthy mudblood. He’s _nothing_ and he needs to learn his place. Why would Zuko ever fall in love with someone like him?

Sokka eventually falls asleep, with a deep ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this series, and I went ahead and sprinkled a little bit of angst, because I strive for drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past memories resurface and Sokka struggles to deal with the distress and trauma it brings. 
> 
> (Short chapter in Sokka's perspective! Hella angsty because I hate myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of y'all are about to get real mad at me ... 😭😭😭
> 
> Sokka is my favorite character and I have no idea why I keep doing this to him.

Sokka wakes up with a headache. With only two hours of sleep, he was expecting as much. But that doesn’t make it less annoying. Especially when paired with the familiar tight feeling around his ribs that he hasn’t felt in quite a while.

He had a nightmare last night; brought on by his existential crisis over Zuko. However, it wasn’t really a dream, but more like a memory resurfacing. One that he has tried to suppress for a long period of time.

He was twelve again in his dream; bright eyed and eager, as all 1st years are. And all of a sudden, he’s on the ground, someone heavy resting on his chest. There are hands pressing on his throat, punches thrown at his head, he’s kicked in the ribs and someone spits at him. There’s a rowdy chant of ‘ _Die mudblood … die_ ’ around him and he feels a wand press against his sternum. _Crucio …_

Sokka grabs on to his drawer as he feels his knees tremble and weaken from under him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Feeling silly and stupid for still being affected by something that happened five years ago. _God, man up Sokka._

He wills his hands to stop shaking and takes another deep breath. _I’m okay, I’m okay._ He puts on his clothes and decides not to wear his robe for today. It presses against his throat, and it’s heavy around his chest. And it reminds him a little bit too much of …

Sokka shakes his head and clenches his fists. ‘ _I’m okay, I’m okay’,_ he repeats to himself. He grabs his bag, ties up his hair and finally heads out. Trying his best to forget that dreadful memory.

He tries to ignore the constricting feeling in his chest and the heavy, nauseating feeling in his stomach as he goes to his first class. _He can do this. He can make it through the day._

* * *

He managed to hang on during his first few classes. But a few minutes into Dark Arts and Sokka rebukes his earlier statement. _He’s not gonna make it_.

He grinds his teeth and clenches his fists together; trying to distract himself from the topic at hand.

“Crucio, otherwise known as the Cruciatus Curse, is one of the three Unforgivable Curses” Professor Piandao explains in front of the class. And Sokka digs his nails into his palms, suddenly feeling dizzy and faint.

“It’s a torture Curse; one that inflicts intense, excruciating pain on the victim. This pain can cause mental detriment if done for a long period of time. Most people under the effects will wish for unconsciousness or even death”

Sokka stands up and from next to him, Toph turns to the sound of his chair scraping the floor.

“Sokka?” she asks, but his feet are already walking him out of the classroom even before his mind can register it. _I need to get out. I need to get out, now._

He passes by Jet’s desk on his way out, and he tries to ignore the smirk on the Slytherin’s face. “Crucio” Jet whispers to him.  
  
And Sokka feels his breath start coming in short and fast. He pushes past the door and starts walking without any real destination in mind. He could feel it again; the stabbing sensation all over his skin, like it never left .. like it never stopped.

_Crucio ..._

Sokka stifles a sob as he struggles to get a proper breath in. He reminds himself that it’s in the past, and that he’s okay. But it’s hard to think rationally, when tears are obscuring his vision, and he’s breathing out longer than he’s breathing in.

He’s feeling lightheaded, and he finds himself stumbling down a hallway. He finally stops and slumps over in a corner when his knees start shaking, and his vision starts fading in and out.

He sits there desperately trying to calm his breathing. _In and out … in and out …._ When he feels a soft hand land on his shoulder.

“You alright?” Toph asks.

Sokka nods his head and winces when he remembers that the Gryffindor is blind. “Yeah” he croaks. “I- I’m alright, just needed a breather.” _In and out … in and out …._

Toph doesn’t say anything. She just takes a seat next to him, and starts rubbing his back. “It’s alright ponytail, you’re okay” she comforts. And Sokka feels grateful for her presence.

They stay like that until Sokka’s breathing finally evens out and he doesn’t feel like he’s dying anymore. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall, feeling weary and tired. Who knew trying to control an impending mental breakdown and a panic attack took this much energy?

Sokka glances at Toph, who’s still sitting there rubbing his back, being uncharacteristically quiet and gentle. He smiles softly and pats her knee, feeling sorry for causing stress and trouble to the 3rd year. “I’m alright Toph, thank you. We can go back to class now” he states.

Toph frowns and gently pokes him on the forehead. “You’re still shaking, idiot” she gripes. She then gets up with a huff. “You stay here, I’ll grab your stuff.”

She walks away, but then stops in the middle of the hallway, suddenly in deep thought. “As a thank you, you should carve me one of those wooden sculpture thingies. Zuko wouldn’t stop talking about his damn turtleduck during our Transfiguration class earlier”

Sokka finds himself smiling for the first time this morning.

* * *

He’s utterly exhausted by the time he makes it to his final class, Potions. But Sokka sucks it up. He just has to make it through this class, and then he can finally retire to his room.

He sees Zuko already sitting at their desk when he walks into the room. And the sight of him automatically puts his mind at ease. He wants to jump on his back like he usually does, but his body feels so heavy. So instead, he just sits and slumps on his chair with a tired groan.

Zuko takes notice immediately. “Geez Sokka, you look like shit.”

Sokka rolls his eyes at him. “At least I don’t smell like it” he retorts. But it lacks his usual bite and cheekiness.

Sokka spends the rest of the class spacing out. As much as he tries to concentrate and pay attention, his eyes just slide out of focus. He feels so disoriented, and he doesn’t know whether it’s from his lack of sleep or the near panic attack he had earlier. Knowing his luck, it’s probably both.

He startles when he feels a hand land on his arm. He glances up and sees Zuko staring at him worriedly.

“What?” Sokka asks.

Zuko studies him for a second, biting his lower lip, eyes tight. “I can brew the potion Sokka …. I think you should rest a bit.”

Sokka glances around them, and notices that everyone’s already shuffling around starting their concoctions. _Damn, how long was he out for._ He doesn’t remember anything from Paaku’s lecture at all; hell, he doesn’t even know what potion it is they’re brewing.

A warm hand reaches out to palm his forehead, then his cheek. “You sick again?” Zuko asks him.

Sokka unconsciously leans into his warmth, before shaking his head. “I’m just tired .. couldn’t sleep” he confesses.

He keeps his mouth shut about his crisis over Zuko last night and his god-awful dream/ memory. He also remains quiet about his near panic attack earlier, knowing that Zuko would just freak out and start fretting.

So instead, he sits back and watches Zuko brew the potion for once. He wouldn’t say it’s a nice change of pace since Zuko’s slightly clumsy and he keeps doing things out of order. But it is entertaining, especially with the way Zuko’s fat fingers keep accidentally crushing the pumpkin seeds. It’s also sweet and lovely, considering Zuko’s going through all this trouble for his sake. Sokka finds the vice around his chest loosening slightly; replaced with the feeling of warmth and adoration he feels for Zuko.

Sokka tries to help him out when he reaches a tricky step. But his hands are still shaky from his earlier incident, and he just ends up spilling seaweed paste and unicorn tears all over their desk. So, he decides to just let Zuko do his thing before the Gryffindor starts getting pissy.

He takes this time to shamelessly ogle at Zuko. He has taken off his robe, and he has rolled his sleeves up. And Sokka watches with piqued interest as Zuko’s muscles strain at the forearms as he furiously mixes the liquid inside the cauldron. His gaze then travels to Zuko’s biceps, shoulders and neck and Sokka can still detect his defined muscles even from underneath his clothing.

His gaze then moves to Zuko’s face, tracing over the sharp jawline, the red scar, the defined nose bridge and the infamous golden eyes Sozins are known for. And Sokka wonders how someone can be so handsome. It’s annoying really. Moreover, it’s just unfair. To be born from a rich, pure-blooded wizard family, and to be this good looking …. It’s just not fair.

Sokka’s eyes glance down at Zuko’s lips and he swallows audibly. It’s criminal how often Sokka has thought of just outright kissing Zuko. But….

_Lavender fabric softener and ocean breeze_

Sokka sighs in defeat. Zuko clearly has someone else in mind and Sokka has promised him that he will be there to help find this person. What kind of best friend would he be if he decides to selfishly pursue his own interest instead?

Furthermore, Sokka knows even if they don’t find this person, him and Zuko will never be a thing. Not in this life, nor the next. Because someone like Zuko will never, ever fall for a muggle-born like him.

_Die, mudblood …._

Sokka grips the edge of their desk, suddenly feeling chills run down his spine. He holds his breath and counts to ten and wills his heart to stop beating frantically. _In and out …. In and out …._

Zuko’s hands are on him again. “Sokka, hey, what’s going on?” he asks, tone urgent and tense.

He pushes Zuko’s hands away. “’M fine, just cold” he lies. And Sokka does his best to hide his emotions behind a shy smile. Zuko narrows his eyes at him, obviously not believing him, but still relenting for now.

“Well that’s what happens when you don’t wear your robe” he chastises. He then takes his own robe that’s hung behind his chair and wraps it around Sokka’s shoulders.

Satisfied with his care, Zuko then turns his attention back to the cauldron, that’s now bubbling and oozing at the top. “Ah fuck!” he hisses as he begins stirring the liquid again.

Zuko’s slightly bigger than Sokka, so the neckline of his robe doesn’t feel like it’s cutting at his throat. And it’s not buttoned up, so he doesn’t feel an extra weight on his chest.

It’s comfortable and Sokka melts into the robe. He tries to keep his breath slow and steady and it seems to be working. He doesn’t know whether it’s Zuko’s scent or the warmth of his robe, but the tight grip around his chest gradually dissipates, until he is finally able to take a deep breath.

Sokka slumps in relief and he rests his head against Zuko’s shoulder. It’s a familiar sight, since Sokka has a tendency to drape himself over Zuko all willy nilly. So nobody bats an eye, not even Zuko.

However, unbeknownst to him, Jet glares disapprovingly from the back of the room. _Guess the mudblood needs another lesson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dedicate a chapter in Sokka's perspective so that I can add more to his character. And also, I really want to show where his loathing and reluctance are coming from. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think of the story so far! Constructive criticism is always welcome and of course, feel free to scream at me if you feel like doing so. I know I keep picking on Sokka 😭😭


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I RE-WROTE THIS SO PLEASE READ AGAIN!!!! It's hella long now lmao and I've cut it into two parts, so you might already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter if you read the earlier version ...
> 
> Zuko and Sokka go on another adventure and they finally start addressing the elephant in the room. Except, they still lack brain cells and everything just turns into a huge, gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of y'all have pointed out, their relationship changed so much so suddenly, and the characters aren't really acting like themselves. And I agree completely! So, I decided to re-write chapter four!
> 
> Some things I've kept the same, but I added a shit ton on here lmao, so please read this new version, because the rest of the story will follow this line.
> 
> Also I really need to keep reminding myself that they're in Hogwarts. The last version could have happened anywhere and I actually hated that. So this one will include more mythical creatures and what not ... 👀 just to really focus on the world they're in.

At the end of class, Sokka notices that Zuko’s hovering. He waits for him as he slowly gathers his things, still shaky and somewhat woozy. He half expected Zuko to yell at him to “hurry his ass up” like he usually does, but the Gryffindor surprisingly stays silent and patient next to him.

Once all packed, he grabs the straps of his backpack ready to carry it, when Zuko reaches out and grabs it for him instead. He hoists it up on his shoulders and it knocks against his own bag that’s already strapped on his back.

Sokka furrows his brows and reaches for the bag, feeling both emasculated and patronized. “I can carry it you know, it’s not that heavy.” But Zuko just pushes his hand away, clicking his tongue.

“It’s not a big deal Sokka” he reassures.

Sokka lifts an eyebrow at Zuko’s gentle and soft tone and he purse his lips when Zuko wraps an arm around his shoulders. It’s very uncharacteristic for the Gryffindor to be acting this way as he’s usually allergic to any forms of affection… and Sokka feels a little perturbed by this.

“Is everything alright?” he asks, which earns him a scoff from Zuko.

“I should be asking you that. You still look like your about to keel over any second” he explains. And Sokka feels the arm around him tighten just a little. His cheeks flush at the realization that Zuko’s still trying to take care of him.

Zuko directs them out of the Potions classroom leisurely, arm still latched around Sokka’s shoulders. And Sokka lets him lead the way, content in just staring at the ground, hoping that the blush on his cheeks go unnoticed.

“I’ll walk you back to your room okay?” Zuko remarks and Sokka shakes his head. He has bothered Zuko enough for today. Hell, Zuko’s own robe is even wrapped around him still.

He opens his mouth to argue. “You’re Quidditch practice-” but Zuko waves his hand dismissively at him before he could finish his sentence.

“It’s alright, I can be a few minutes late” he says, smiling softly.

Zuko then jests about how the “ _5-time Gryffindor Chaser Champion”_ doesn’t even need that much practice and Sokka laughs and makes a joke about Sozins and their inflated egos.

They fall into an easy conversation afterwards, talking about nothing and everything as they walk towards the Ravenclaw tower. They prattle on about their classes, their native countries, Iroh, Hakoda, and Katara and her new girlfriend Yue.

Being with Zuko is effortless and comfortable; arising from their long years of friendship. And slowly but surely, the tremors on Sokka’s hands dissipate marginally along with the pressure on his chest and the tightness in his spine. He feels himself taking deeper and fuller breaths the more they walk and talk.

Zuko comments on this, and Sokka smiles, genuine and sweet. “It’s because I always feel much better with you around Zuko.”

He feels Zuko stiffen next to him and Sokka winces. Maybe that was a _little_ much. He’s about to pass it off as a joke when he feels the arm around him slide off his shoulders. Before Sokka can feel hurt and irked by this, a warm hand slowly grabs his own.

Sokka’s eyes widen and trail down to see that their arms are now linked together, and Zuko’s pale hand is interwoven with his. He squeezes Zuko’s hand, thankful and appreciative for his care and comfort. Zuko squeezes his hand in return and Sokka beams even though he isn’t really sure what this all means.

After yesterday, the air between them has changed slightly; there’s something foreign and undefined that he can’t quite put his finger on. And it makes him feel hopeful and giddy; that _maybe_ his feelings are also somewhat being reciprocated.

He thinks about the way Zuko looked at him while they were at the Quidditch Pitch yesterday. The dimpled smile, the flushed cheeks and those sparkling, golden eyes…. There was so much fondness behind his expression that Sokka thought he would drown in it.

He thinks about what Toph has said earlier. How Zuko wouldn’t stop gushing about the turtleduck he carved for him.

He thinks of his tone, attention, touch, all throughout Potions class; so gentle and careful. Even going as far as brewing the potion to save him the trouble.

Sokka smiles to himself. _Maybe …._ _Just maybe_ ….

Sokka loops them around incongruent footpaths and strays them around unusual passageways. And if Zuko notices that he’s forcing them to take a longer, more unconventional route, he thankfully doesn’t say anything.

“Hey Zuko”

“Hmm?”

Sokka tugs at his earlobe with his free hand, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his idea. He really has bothered Zuko enough for today. _Maybe I shouldn’t…._

Zuko squeezes his hand again. “What is it?”

“Would you mind being a few more minutes late for practice?” He asks and then bites the inside of his cheek. He sees Zuko shake his head in his peripheral and he breathes a sigh of relief. _Well… here goes nothing._

He abruptly pulls Zuko towards a different track and the Gryffindor slightly falters in his haste. “Sokka, the tower is that way” he stutters, pointing a finger towards the opposite direction they’re heading to.

Sokka rolls his eyes, “I know that idiot.”

He then squeezes Zuko’s hand in his and grins up at him, excited and gleeful. “I want to show you something.”

* * *

Sokka ends up leading them to Professor Kyoshi’s own personal greenhouse. This one is much bigger than the one they go to for their current herbology class and it has large, serpentine dragon statues running along its peaked roofs. It would have been a spectacle … if Zuko hasn’t already seen it hundreds of times before.

He has accompanied Sokka here multiple times over the years, when the Ravenclaw has to finish some of his internship duties. And truth be told, Zuko is not necessarily fond of the earthly, herbal smell that wafts the place. He groans and looks towards Sokka.

“This … this is what you wanted to show me?”

Sokka nods next to him, looking up at him expectantly, as if he should be looking excited and enthusiastic too. But ….

Zuko cocks his head and shrugs. “I mean … I’ve been here before ya know? You’re not exactly humble about being Kyoshi’s one and only intern” he complains sounding childish even in his own ears.

Luckily, Sokka just laughs it off and grabs a hold of his hand again. “Yeah but I haven’t shown you _everything_ here.”

Sokka leads them inside of the building all the way to the back of the greenhouse. He lets go of his hand to move some potted plants around until they see a visible marking on the ground. It’s a small green circle, slightly faded and discolored, with weird letterings around its outer perimeter.

Zuko watches as Sokka kneels next to the circle and begins tracing weird characters and runes on the ground; too fast and too unfamiliar for Zuko to recognize or recall. Sokka stands up quickly and pulls him a few steps away from the odd marking.

There’s a low grumbling sound, and he watches in fascination as the small circle opens up into a large pit, resembling a passageway of some sort. The ground shifts a little more, until stone steps emerge, leading to the dark abyss down the opening.

Sokka glances up to him with a grin, and before Zuko can express his confusion, Sokka starts descending down the stairs.

Weirder things have happened in Hogwarts, so Zuko drops down their bags and only hesitates for a second before he goes down as well.

* * *

It’s dark and it takes a while for his eyes to adjust as he halts next to Sokka. He looks down and realizes there’s soft sand underneath him. The grains are unnervingly white, and even in the dark, they sparkle like thousand tiny jewels underneath their shoes.

He takes in the rest of their surroundings; noticing the dark glistening stone walls around them, making it look like they’re amongst the stars. There are stalactites hanging from the ceiling and stalagmites protruding from the ground. They glimmer slightly, and it bathes them in a soft green glow.

Zuko frowns in confusion. In the years he’s been here, no one has ever said anything about a large underground cave. Let alone one where the walls and rock formations seem to be glowing and pulsating with life.

Zuko turns to Sokka. “What is this?” he asks in awe. He could hear his voice reverberate throughout the enormous cave.

“Well, you showed me around the Quidditch pitch yesterday, so I figured it’s my turn to show you something now.”

Sokka then turns to him, a mischievous smile on his lips before taking hold of his hand again. “This can be like our second date” Sokka says jokingly, accompanied by a wink. And Zuko immediately blushes despite the other’s jeering tone. _Second date_. He _really_ likes the sound of that.

Sokka guides him deeper into the cave and the crunch of their footsteps echo throughout the chamber. Zuko continues to look around in wonder, as he notices bioluminescent plants all around the cave. Blue-glowing mushrooms sprout from the damp ground, and yellow gleam emit from the vines and flowers growing on the walls.

It gives them a little bit of visibility and it makes everything look surreal; like they’re floating through space. Zuko can’t believe such a place exists right under Hogwarts.

Sokka takes them deep within the cave until Zuko starts seeing a large lake at the very end. It’s glimmering, and it gives off an odd bluish shine, as if there are lights fixed at the bottom. He could hear overlapping humming the closer they get; the voices are high, soft and enchanting.

Once they’re next to the body of water, Zuko starts seeing greyish skin, fins and luminous white hair break from the water, only to be submerged back in. The humming is still there, but now mixed with high pitched, chime-like laughter.

_Water nymphs_

Zuko squeezes Sokka’s hand that’s still wrapped around his own. “Sokka, we need to get out of here” he says in alarm. He has never seen water nymphs before, but he sure has read about them. Especially about how they lure unsuspecting victims into their watery graves.

But Sokka only looks at him like he’s deranged. “Oh crontarie my friend, I believe we need a closer look”

Zuko watches in confusion as Sokka takes off his clothes one by one; starting with the Gryffindor robe he has given him, then his long sleeves and then his inner shirt, until he’s standing there shirtless.

He’s so occupied by seeing Sokka’s golden, lean body that he doesn’t react fast enough when Sokka cannonballs straight into the water. He sees grey webbed hands immediately grab at Sokka, and then he’s gone.

Zuko’s certain his heart has stopped, and he feels like he’s gonna throw up.

He starts taking off his shoes, and his own long-sleeved shirt as well. Getting ready to save his dumbass friend who seems to have a death wish and a desire to put him in an early grave. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_.

Just as he’s about to dive into the water. Sokka emerges laughing and panting latched on to the back of a water nymph. And Zuko lands hard on his knees, feeling like he’s about to pass out.

“Sokka you idiot, I’m gonna fucking kill you” he screeches. Trying to hide how much his hands are trembling at the thought of his friend being drowned. _He needs to get him out of there._

However, the water nymph doesn’t seem perturbed. She’s twittering at Sokka, eyes squinted in excitement. She maneuvers him with her webbed hands until they’re facing at each other, and she spits on his face. Sokka yelps and then retaliates by splashing glowing water at her with his hands.

Zuko watches the interaction in bewilderment; heart squeezing in his chest with fear every time the water nymph places her hands on Sokka. _What the fuck is going on._

Sokka finally meets his eyes and he lets go of the nymph to doggy paddle over to him. “Join me Zuko” he says with a wide smile, stretching an arm out for him. Three other white-haired nymphs poke their heads out of the water to watch him with prying green eyes.

Zuko clenches his fists against the ground, still kneeling next to the body of water. “No Sokka, we need to get out of here now” he hisses. Not liking how his best friend is still in the water with these creatures.

But Sokka takes a hold of one of his hand and Zuko’s mind immediately stops working. All of a sudden, he doesn’t care too much about the water nymphs; all he could focus on is the cold, soft hand in his.

“Trust me, you won’t regret it” Sokka whispers. And Zuko’s eyes take in Sokka’s sopping hair that’s now down and sleek against his neck, he scans the expanse of his bronzed chest …. his clavicle, his shoulders … and his gaze land on the ocean blue eyes being illuminated by the glimmering water under him. And in that moment, he cares about nothing else but Sokka.

Sokka must have sensed his resolve crumble because he’s grinning up at him now. Eyes coy and cheeky. “Come on Zuko, there’s some cool stuff underwater. I wouldn’t want you to miss it” he says in a sing song voice.

Zuko runs a weary hand down his face, knowing that he’s been defeated. _Curse Sokka and his annoyingly beautiful eyes and tanned skin._

“If we die, that’s on you, idiot” he grumbles, but waddles into the water anyways, holding on to Sokka the whole time.

He wades in the water and tries not to flinch when one of the water nymphs swims up to him. He doesn’t trust them, but he trusts Sokka. And if Sokka doesn’t find these creatures dangerous, then why should he.

He stares at the nymph in front of him. They’re beautiful, in an ethereal, other-worldly kind of way; white, luminous hair, green eyes that are spaced out further than humans’, greyish, scaly skin and webbed hands … they’re exactly like how books describe them.

The nymph cups his face and pecks his lips. He flinches hard and tries to struggle from the creature. “What the hell” he yells. The nymph tilts her head in confusion.

Sokka waves a dismissive hand at him. “They’re trying to help us see and breathe underwater Zuko. God, live a little.” And Zuko wants to thump Sokka on his annoying ass head. Still irritated at how easy it was for Sokka to sway him into doing something stupid like this.

The nymph holds his face again and this time, he doesn’t fight it. He closes his eyes as she gives a quick kiss on both of his eyelids. They blur a little once they open them, but aside from that, he doesn’t feel much different.

Zuko glances at Sokka when a different water nymph swims towards the Ravenclaw. The water nymph holds Sokka’s face in her hands, and she also places a kiss on both of his closed eyelids.

Zuko stiffens up; tense and alert as he feels a wave of white, fiery jealousy flare up in his chest. He bites his tongue and huffs out an irritated breath.

The water nymph takes notice and she chirps at him, looking amused. She gently runs a knuckle against Sokka’s cheek. And she leans down and makes a big show as she kisses him, glancing at Zuko the whole time. Sokka, as always, with his shit situational awareness, is oblivious to the tension between the two.

However, the other water nymphs catch on and they laugh in that weird, chime like laughter of theirs as they point a webbed finger at Zuko. Poking fun at his discomfort and obvious jealousy. Zuko grits his teeth, feeling embarrassed.

He glances back to Sokka and sees that the nymph’s lips are still attached to his. The sea creature tilts her head, and deepens the kiss, her green eyes still set on Zuko’s as if she’s taunting and challenging him. And Zuko had enough. _Sokka is his_.

He splashes water at the white-haired creature, feeling irritated. “Enough of that” he gripes, even though a part of him is still scared and he’s not even sure they can understand the human language.

The water nymph grins at him; eyes sly, before swimming backwards to her fellow nymph friends. They giggle to themselves; obviously jesting him. But Zuko doesn’t care, so long as her lips are no longer connected to Sokka’s.

He glances at the Ravenclaw next to him, gaze trailing down to his lips and he inhales sharply. _Mine_. 

Sokka, still oblivious, smiles up at him and takes hold of his hand again. “You ready to go under?” he asks.

And Zuko nods, despite not paying attention to what was asked of him. Because his mind is only focusing on Sokka’s lips and his tanned torso and Zuko suddenly wants to kiss every inch of him.

Sokka pulls him deep below the surface and Zuko closes his eyes automatically. It isn’t until he feels Sokka’s slender fingers gently ghost over his eyelids that he opens them. They don’t burn and he can see his surroundings very clearly; evidently the nymphs did their magic.

Sokka grabs one of his hands and places it against his chest. He takes a deep breath, and Zuko feels his chest heave in and out from under his palm. Sokka gestures for him to do the same and Zuko nods. _Here goes nothing_.

He takes a deep breath, and surprisingly, he only feels air enter his nose and mouth as if there’s a little capsule in front of his face, preventing the water from filtering through. He smiles at Sokka who gives him a wink in return.

Zuko finally takes in his surroundings and his eyes widen in astonishment. The water is still shining around them and it bathes them in a soft blue gleam, making their surrounding look incandescent and luminous. There are large, gargantuan selenite crystals all around them. And similar to the rock formations earlier, these ones also seem to glow and pulsate with life. The walls around them are littered with shiny, glowing, aquatic plants and it covers them in a soft myriad of colors. All of that combined with the weightless feeling of being underwater, makes it feel like he’s floating through the endless universe. _It’s ineffably beautiful_.

He turns to Sokka who’s staring at him knowingly. _I know right,_ he could almost hear him say.

The nymphs are in high spirits as they chitter and hum about. Two of them are picking plants from the walls and are braiding them through each other’s hairs. The other two are busy chasing each other around the underwater chamber.

Sokka swims them over to one of the large crystals fixed horizontally, and they perch on it, so they’re just not floating in the middle of the cavity.

Zuko turns to Sokka, ready to express his fascination and amazement, but his voice sounds garbled by the water surrounding them.

Sokka nods in understanding and opens his mouth to tell him something. But it also sounds distorted and distant. Sokka holds a hand out gesturing for him to wait. He then waves his hand until one of the nymphs notices and swims over to him.

Sokka’s hands begin moving quickly and Zuko realizes that he’s communicating through sign language. To his surprise, the nymph nods in comprehension, and also begins signing and gesturing with her webbed hands.

_What …._

The water nymph moves forward and kisses both of Sokka’s ears, making the Ravenclaw wiggle and chuckle from the tickly sensation. She chirps at him, also looking pleased and entertained.

The nymph, which Zuko realizes is the one who kissed Sokka in the lips earlier, swims up to him next. And she looks less thrilled with the idea of having to deal with Zuko. She grabs his head roughly and she more or less bites both of his ears. Zuko winces and glares at her, but she’s already swimming away. _What’s her fucking deal_.

“She doesn’t seem to like you very much” Sokka mocks from next to him, voice much clearer and more understandable now that the nymph has intervened with their magic.

Zuko grumbles as he rubs his sore ear angrily. _She didn’t have to bite that hard_. “Well, they seem to really like you though.”

Sokka chuckles, bubbles escaping from his mouth and he leans towards Zuko, mirroring their position in the Quidditch pitch yesterday.

“To be fair, I’ve known these girls for four years now. I’ve helped Kyoshi take care of them since starting this internship” Sokka explains.

Zuko rolls his eyes, still feeling annoyed about being nibbled on. “Well, tell them I’m a cool person then, that I’m lovable and all that”

Sokka bumps his shoulder, looking impudent and cheeky. “So you want me to lie to them?” he jests. And Zuko digs his fingers against the Ravenclaw’s side until he’s squealing and twitching in laughter.

Once they’ve calmed down enough, they sit in comfortable silence. Contently observing the nymphs as they go about their business. Zuko turns to Sokka and asks about … everything: What this place is, how he befriended the nymphs, how he taught them sign language …

Sokka tilts his head, in deep thought before responding. “Kyoshi’s old professor, Kuruk, showed her this place when she was still a student. It’s been here all this time, but not a lot of people know about it due to its odd location, and the fact that its one and only entrance is in such an unassuming place.”

“And then she showed me once she made me her intern” he explains, pointing a thumb at his chest.

Zuko nods. “And the nymphs?”

Sokka gestures to the four girls. “These guys can’t live out in the Great Lake due to sustained injuries, so Kyoshi and I take care of them”

He points out a mangled eye on one of the nymphs, a broken fin on two others, and an injured tail for the last creature. And Zuko suddenly feels sorry for them. He can’t imagine being stuck in one location for the rest of his life. No matter how aesthetically pleasing this place might be.

Sokka is quick to assure him that they’ve rescued and healed hundreds of other injured nymphs over the years, and these four get a lot of love and attention from both himself and Kyoshi.

“It’s part of the internship that’s all … Kyoshi’s really fond of nymphs and she hates that they’re being hunted and harmed.”

Zuko stares at Sokka in shock. He can’t believe he’s only hearing about this now. He had no idea Sokka was doing something like this all this time. Sure, the Ravenclaw goes on and on about being Kyoshi's intern. But he never really said anything about them helping aid and conserve water nymphs. He lets out a shaky breath. Sokka is unbelievably amazing

“What about the sign language, how did you manage that?” he finally asks, curious and fascinated.

“I had to teach them so we could communicate properly. When they actually try to talk, they can’t help but lure people in with their voices”

“I almost drowned the first time I tried speaking to them” he recalls with a chuckle.

Zuko flinches, not liking the imagery that popped in his head, but Sokka is quick to placate. “It was an accident” he assures, glancing back at the water nymphs as they swim by.

“And besides, they were the ones who saved me afterwards. That’s when I realized that they’re not really as bad as people think they are. And we should establish a better communication with them … Kyoshi and I think that they’re just misunderstood”

Sokka leans back slightly, arms brushing against his. “I haven’t told Kyoshi about the sign language thing. I only started last year, and they still have a lot of words to learn so, it will be quite a surprise once its all said and done.”

Sokka explained these things so casually, as if it’s not a grand accomplishment or anything. But Zuko’s left absolutely speechless. To be taking care of such mystical creatures for the past four years, and on top of that, to teach them a completely new language for the sake of building a bridge between two different worlds ….

All this time, Sokka was doing something to _this_ extent in addition to consistently being a top student in all of their classes.

Zuko stares at Sokka in awe, warmth and fondness blossoming in his chest. He’s always been proud of Sokka of course. But seeing the gravity of his talents, intelligence and service right here, so openly… Zuko feels lucky and appreciative to have someone like him in his life.

Sokka catches his eyes, and they squint into little crescent moons as he smiles. And Zuko’s heart squeezes painfully in his ribcage. Because he really, genuinely, _terribly_ wants to kiss Sokka right now. With his intellegent mind, and his humble disposition-

“Why are you showing me this?” he asks before he can act on his thoughts.

Sokka tilts his head, maintaining eye contact. “Professor Kyoshi said I’m allowed to show this off to one person”

“She said it has to be someone very special to me, so I figured I might as well show you.” Sokka’s eyes soften and his lips curve into a smile,

Even under the cool water, Zuko still feels his cheeks flush. _Sokka …_

He stares at the bright smile with an adoring gaze. Taking in the glowing cheeks, the soft creases beside his eyes, the glistening skin- …

 _Someone very special._ He wills his heart to slow down. That could mean a lot of things.

 _Yeah in the same way, you smelling Sokka’s scent for your Armotentia can mean a lot of things_ , his mind jeers. And he tells his brain to _quiet the fuck down_. But the sentence keeps echoing in his ears regardless.

Sokka leans into his shoulders again, and Zuko stills for a second before lightly resting his cheek against Sokka’s head. They both glance at the water nymphs as they happily swim around the chamber. The one who bit his ears is staring at him, eyes twinkling with a knowledge that Zuko doesn’t possess.

* * *

They surface just a few minutes later, much to the discontent of the nymphs. They whine at Sokka, looking dejected and sad as they climb back up on the ground. Sokka signs something to them and leans down to kiss them all on their foreheads. And they seem content again as they swim back under.

As Sokka turns around and puts on his clothes, one of the nymph whistles at him. Zuko turns to her and she shows her hand; her index finger and her pinky are raised, and her thumb is extended.

Zuko stares at it in confusion for a few seconds before his eyes widen as something clicks in place. It’s the universal hand gesture for ‘love’.

The nymph chirps and points a webbed finger at Sokka, then at him, before holding up the hand gesture again. She repeats the gesture, but this time she points at Zuko first and then at Sokka. Zuko’s heart pounds in his chest, suddenly feeling exposed and bare. _Love_.

Sokka finally draws closer, fully clothed, and he hands Zuko his own shirt and shoes.He looks back at him and then the nymph. But she already put her hand down and is staring up at Sokka sheepishly. She gives Zuko a knowing look before waving her hands at them and then she disappears into the water.

“Well, at least she’s starting to like you now”

And Zuko could only nod in response because the word _love_ is still bouncing around in his head.

* * *

They walk towards the Ravenclaw tower hand in hand. Sokka initiated it this time, but Zuko doesn’t seem to mind. So, he holds on tightly, soaking in Zuko’s warmth.

“My place was better” he mumbles a few moments of silence later.

Zuko turns to him, eyebrow raised in confusion. So Sokka reiterates himself.

“The location I picked was better than your smelly Quidditch pitch” he jeers.

Zuko scoffs at him and they get in a playful argument over which spot was superior. Sokka wins easily, but he notices that Zuko didn’t put much of a fight. He’s walking next to him, looking sort of dazed and confused. But when he meets his eyes, a gentle smile graces his lips.

Sokka smiles in return and he wants Zuko to stay by his side, just like this. Zuko’s warmth and presence soothes his heart and the strong, calloused hand grounds him. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and they eventually reach the Ravenclaw tower.

They stand at the base of the tower just in front of its big wooden doors. And they dawdle for a minute, still hand in hand. Both refusing to leave and abandon this moment.

“Do you need me to walk you to your room?” Zuko finally asks, his tone still soft and mellow.

Sokka shakes his head, smiling slightly. “It’s okay, I got it from here. You need to head to your practice” he says, as he finally grabs his bag from Zuko. “I already made you late enough as it is, so you really should get going.”

Zuko takes this moment to inch closer to him and Sokka glances up at him curiously. What he doesn’t expect is for Zuko to hold a hand out to tenderly caress his cheek. And Sokka flinches, _hard._

The Gryffindor seems spacy again, like his mind is operating 5 miles away but his eyes remain gentle as they study his face. Golden orbs flutter to his right eye, then to his left, before sliding down to his lips.

Sokka stills and holds his breath; mind going a hundred miles an hour. The gesture is so unexpected that he finds himself frozen.

Then Zuko seems to snap out of it. His eyes grow sharp and alert and he clears his throat, suddenly looking panicked and alarmed.

But the hand remains on his cheek, despite the harsh redness on Zuko’s cheeks and the way he suddenly keeps chewing his lips. And Sokka thinks it’s very endearing.

His body moves on its own accord as he steps forward. He doesn’t know if it’s the warm hand still enveloping his own, the smell of Zuko emanating from the robe around him, the soft expression on his face back at the pitch ... perhaps its their time together in the cave earlier or maybe it’s the way the hand on his cheek is so gentle and caring and loving- Maybe it's all of these factors together ..

But Sokka’s suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of longing, deep within his heart and he wants the feeling to be rectified… _now_. So he moves his head forward and plants a kiss on Zuko’s cheekbone. Letting his lips gently graze against the taut, puckered skin around his scar. 

Sokka’s mind finally catches up to him and he pulls back, panting slightly. Terrified eyes peer up at Zuko. _Fuck fuck fuck …._

Zuko eyes are wide as he gapes down at Sokka. There’s an unreadable expression on his face and his hand moves from Sokka’s cheek to his own. Lightly brushing the spot that Sokka just kissed with the tips of his fingers.

And Sokka panics and stammers through an apology.

“Zuko I- I’m sorry, I don’t- …. You see I-”

“Sokka”

Sokka exhales and chews on his bottom lip. Zuko doesn’t look upset surprisingly enough. He just looks conflicted and unsure. But Zuko’s eyes remained trained on his, gaze steady and unflinching. Sokka sees the internal conflict in the golden orbs and he watches as the Gryffindor’s eyebrows draw together, pupils dilating, and Sokka tilts his head. “Zuko?”

Zuko takes a deep breath and then he’s leaning forward, right in front of Sokka’s face. He sees golden eyes flicker down to his lips and suddenly, Zuko’s lips are against his.

 _Oh_.

His heart skips a beat and he gasps slightly. Then the Gryffindor puts a gentle hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair reassuringly and Sokka finally wilts into the kiss. Time seems to stop, and Sokka feels the warmth from Zuko’s lips wash over the rest of his body, silencing all the thoughts in his head. He doesn’t care about anything else right now. It’s just him and Zuko.

Sokka closes his eyes and parts his lips, giving him more access. Zuko doesn’t wait for even a second and he’s suddenly pulled closer against the firm and solid body. Zuko eagerly claims his mouth, hungry and intense and Sokka surrenders to the downward force pulling him under.

They finally pull away, both dazed and breathless; gawking at each other. Giddiness takes over Sokka as a dumbstruck smile appears on his face. There’s something unspoken between them, but with the whole make-out session they just had, Sokka can pretty much fill in the gaps.

However, there’s an unsure look flitting over Zuko’s expression again and Sokka’s breath hitches in his chest. _What …_

Sokka watches as Zuko massages the back of his neck, suddenly looking awkward and clumsy. “I- I think I should go.”

Sokka flinches and his smile drops from his face. “What!? You can’t just go after … all that” he gripes, hands flailing around as he gestures at both himself and Zuko.

Zuko winces and grabs both of his hands, holding them firmly against his own. “Hey, hey … I don’t- I ..... I just need time to think okay”

And Sokka doesn’t take this lightly either. Because Zuko’s pulling away now. He can sense it, and Sokka holds his ground, refusing to let go.

“To think? …. Think about what??” He screeches. He wants to stamp his feet petulantly because Zuko’s being unfairly cryptic with his words. _What’s there to think about … they fucking kissed didn’t they? And Zuko was the one who initiated it._

Zuko regards him, looking rueful. “I’ll be back … as soon as I finish with practice, I’ll be back, I just- I need time to-”

Sokka’s mind stops and his heart pounds in his chest. “Zuko …” Is he being rejected right now? By the idiot who _initiated the fucking kiss?_

But before he can entertain that idea, Zuko grabs his head roughly and he places a sloppy kiss against his forehead. And Sokka gapes at him, extremely confused and bewildered. “Zuko! What-”

Zuko then grabs his shoulders and levels him with an intense stare. “I’ll come back to your room okay? And then we’ll talk .. I just .. I just have to think”

Sokka squawks at him panting heavily “Think about what??!!” he repeats.

If Sokka was a third party staring at this mess, it would have been a hilarious scene to behold. But currently being a part of this said mess is giving him heartburn and a headache. “Zuko what are you-”

But the Gryffindor is already off and running towards the Quidditch Pitch, leaving Sokka alone with his damp clothes, and the Gryffindor’s robe still around him. Feeling cold and abandoned despite the lingering warmth from the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so worried about making this story too long that I ended up rushing through chapter four completely. So I apologize for that and hopefully this is better and more true to the way I initially wrote Zuko and Sokka!
> 
> And omg, I actually missed writing them like this lmao. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing them as awkward little idiots, and y'all I apologize for writing them so soft and all touchy feely for the previous version. Because that is NOT it lmaooo, not with these two disaster gays .. no sirree.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! And as always thank you soooo much for the love and support yall! 3k+ hits and 300+ kudos <333 AHhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ CHAPTER 4 AGAIN IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! I re-wrote it and completely changed the tone, so that it follows the characterization I initially had for both Sokka and Zuko! 
> 
> PLEAASE READ IT OTHERWISE THIS NEW CHAPTER WON'T MAKE SENSE! They went on a cute little date for Chapter 4 lmao, I wanted to expand on their relationship even more, so that its developing more naturally!
> 
> With that being said, this chapter explores the events following the kiss! And if y'all read the previous version, then you already know what happens at the end of this chapter so I apologize for that 😬😬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this part because I somehow forgot along the way that they're both really dumb and awkward. And are struggling with their own insecurities. So please enjoy!

Zuko wants to die. He legitimately wants to die. He wants someone to take a bludger and chuck it at his stupid scarred head. Because _what the fuck was that_ ….

He angrily swipes a hand down at his face, kicking himself mentally for what he’s just done.

 _He kissed Sokka_ …. _and then left …._

He scratches at his scalp angrily, which earns him a confused, albeit a little amused glance from Haru, who’s flying on a broomstick next to him.

That look would have annoyed him on any other given day, but right now all he could think about is Sokka’s lips against him, all soft and supple and pliable-

_Isn’t this what he wanted? To finally kiss Sokka? To hold him in his arms?_

It’s been a consistent itch scratching at his chest ever since the Armotentia incident … it kept stinging at the Quidditch pitch yesterday, with the way Sokka’s skin glowed and glistened under the sunset. …. and it pricked and ached all throughout the cave, with the way Sokka’s wisdom, principles and intellectuality was shoved and rammed into Zuko.

He dodges an incoming quaffle by veering right. Pipsqueak is ranting at him about how _he should at least pay attention if he’s gonna come in here late as fuck_.

Zuko flips him off. _Fuck him. Fuck everyone._ Because he just kissed Sokka …. He just kissed a boy. 

An image of that nymph flashes in his mind, holding her hand up again; index and pinky fingers raised and thumbs extended, a knowing look in her large, green eyes. _Love_

His lips tremble and his hands begin to shake at the reality of the situation. He shuts his eyes and tries to get rid of the image. And he promptly crashes into one of the hufflepuff players also practicing next to them. They land on the ground with a loud thump. _Ah shit…._

Zuko quickly untangles his limbs from the Hufflepuff, muttering an apology the whole time. “Fuck! I’m so sorry Aang.”

The kid gets up and winces slightly. “I’m alright Zuko, I’m alright.” But he hovers over him, still feeling sorry.

Pipsqueak and the rest of the team fly over to them, and he can already see the frown marring Pipsqueak’s face. “Zuko, what the hell’s gotten into you?” he bellows.

And Zuko’s shoulders slump. _This day just keeps getting worse and worse._ He mutters an apology, to his team and then to Aang again, feeling sorry for the small 3rd year he just bulldozed into the ground. _Poor fucking kid_.

Pipsqueak huffs an irritated breath. “Take this Hufflepuff to the infirmary, make sure he’s okay.” He then points a chubby finger at Haru. “Join them, and make sure the idiot isn’t hurt either.”

Both Haru and Zuko support Aang on either side as they slowly make their way towards the Hospital wing. Aang is limping between them; it looks like he might have sprained his ankle, and Zuko feels absolutely terrible.

They walk in silence for a long time before Aang chuckles at him. “It’s very rare to see the great Zuko tumble like that” he jokes. Zuko figures the 3rd year is trying to make him feel better, but it just makes him wince in return. 

“Just had a lot on my mind” he confesses. It’s technically not true .. because he really only had _one_ thing on his mind. And that’s Sokka, and his stupid tanned skin, and his annoyingly blue eyes, and his irritating smile … his lips-

“Does it have anything to do with Sokka by any chance?” Haru pipes up from the other side and Zuko flinches and gapes up at him. _How did he know?_

Haru rolls his eyes. “Every time you start playing horribly like this, it always has something to do with Sokka, so fess up. What’s going on between you two now?”

Zuko swallows, throat feeling tight. “I- kissed him …” It’s probably the guilt that ultimately made him open his mouth. But by the time it’s out there in the open, it’s far too late to take back his words. So now two more people know that he likes Sokka …

There’s a moment of deafening silence before Haru starts laughing … loudly. Really loudly in fact, and Zuko glares at him. _The insensitive prick._

“Dude that’s it? That’s what got you all riled up?”

Zuko looks down at his feet, gritting his teeth. Haru doesn’t get it. “We’re both guys, Haru…”

The thought never bothered Zuko so much before, but now that something actually happened between them …. Now that they’ve kissed …. He’s not so sure anymore.

And Haru’s laughing again. Zuko tells him to shut the hell up, but the Gryffindor is too busy wheezing and chuckling to himself. He glowers at him, annoyed that he’s not seeing the severity of the situation. He just kissed Sokka … his best friend … a _boy._

Luckily, Aang, who has more brain cells and maturity than his prick of a teammate, pipes up from between them. “We’re all just souls right? Our religious text says you are allowed to love who you love, so long as it’s pure and reciprocal.”

 _Love._ There’s that dreaded word again. And he thinks about the nymph and how she pointed at Sokka then at Zuko, and then the other way around. _Reciprocal._

Haru nods as well. “Dude exactly! Who cares?? Honestly, I thought you two were already a thing when I first met you”

Zuko shakes his head, choosing to ignore the last part, because there’s still something bothering him. “My family-”

“Are dickheads” Haru finishes for him. “Who gives a shit what they think? I bet you don’t even really care about their opinions.”

“I care about one ..”

Haru smiles knowingly. “And Iroh wouldn’t care about you dating another guy Zuko. I can’t believe you would even think about your Uncle like that.”

Zuko glances at Haru and then at the ground, watching his feet move; left, right, left, right. He scoffs because Haru nailed it on the head. Iroh of all people wouldn’t be judgmental over something like this. So what is he really worried about?

 _His family?_ Not really, because Haru’s right; he only cares about Iroh’s opinion, and he knows Iroh will be accepting no matter what. _Is it his fellow Hogwarts students?_ Again .. not really. He never cared about rumors and gossips. He’s walked around proudly, with his head held high for the five years he’s been here despite the big scar on his face. So no … he really doesn’t care about such things. _So what is it …._

“What’s your plan now?” Aang asks, still limping from between their hold.

Zuko nibbles at his bottom lip and dwells on it for a minute. _What is it …._

He thinks of the Armotentia and how it smelled like Sokka. He thinks of the nymph and how she pointed at Sokka then at him, then at him then at Sokka, signing the world, ‘love.’ He thinks of Sokka’s cold hands against his, his smile, his laugh. The way their lips melted together …

Zuko takes a deep breath, feeling something bitter in his throat. “I’ll be honest with him” _because Sokka didn’t deserve that._

The answer is suddenly there, aggravatingly bright and alarming, as it blares noisily in front of him. The reason why he ran away .. why he kept running away all this time .. why he lied about the Armotentia in the first place. It’s not his family, it’s not the public reception, and it sure as hell isn’t Sokka …. It’s _him._

Zuko realizes that he was scared this whole time. Scared of venturing out into the unknown, terrified of exploring something deeper with Sokka, fearing that it’ll all go to shit and he’d lose someone he’s known his whole entire life. It was the thought of losing Sokka that made him run ... that continues to make him run like his life depends on it. Because he can't lose Sokka. He just can't.

It wasn’t his family, nor students. _It was him …_ this whole time _._ Zuko grimaces at the realization.

He can’t think like that anymore. Because he’s the one that kissed Sokka, he’s the one who smelled the Ravenclaw’s scent for his Armotentia and he was the one pining all this time.

He thinks of Sokka, how he left him there at the base of the tower. The despair in his eyes, and the scowl on his lips as Zuko pulled further and further away. _Sokka didn’t deserve that._

To be hurt and abandoned because of his own damn insecurities and his own cowardice … because he’d rather run from the truth rather than confronting it … Zuko sighs heavily. Some Gryffindor he is. _House of strength and courage, my ass._

He threads his free hand through his hair and steels himself. He’s not gonna run away anymore. _Sokka doesn’t deserve that._

“I’ll tell him that I like him, and I’ll tell him that it was his scent I smelled when I made Armotentia. I’ll apologize for lying and running away all this time. And I’ll tell him that I want to start over and develop our relationship properly … if he wants to of course”

He winces lightly at the last part. _If he wants to_.

If Sokka decides he does _not_ want to, then Zuko will be okay with that as well. He can wait for years .. for an eternity for Sokka. Even if it’s never reciprocated, he’ll keep waiting. Because it’s Sokka, it’s always been Sokka for him.

There’s a moment of silence again, before the two are gushing over him.

“Aww your Armotentia smells like Sokka??”

“Dude that’s romantic as shit!”

Zuko rolls his eyes at them. But his shoulders no longer feel heavy, and he could feel the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

He’s not gonna run away anymore. He’s going to make this right.

* * *

  
As soon as Sokka gets back to his room, he plops down on his bed. Never mind the fact that he’s still slightly damp from their time at the cave. Because his mind is reeling and he can’t think straight right now.

He squeals into his pillow until he’s breathless and red in the face. And he tries to get Zuko’s expression out of his head. How he looked so embarrassed and uneasy after they’ve kissed.

The previous anxieties and concerns from this morning are back and have increased tenfold as he lays on his bed. The weight on his chest is back, and there’s that familiar tightness around his spine and throat. He was right all along … him and Zuko… it’s a delusion his mind came up with. 

Because that whole thing felt like a dismissal…. and it stung like a rejection.

_Mudblood ...._

Sokka scoffs and rubs at his eyes angrily, trying to keep himself from crying.

He thought things were looking up between him and Zuko. They had a bonding moment at the pitch, and Zuko had looked at him with so much love and adoration. Even at the cave, that same look was all over his face and he thought…. that maybe ….

He takes a deep breath and forces himself to get it together. The pressure is back around his ribcage, and he feels it squeezing tighter and tighter; the pressure going deep to his heart. And he forces himself to take another deep breath, refusing to have two fucking mental breakdowns and panic attacks in one day.

Zuko said he’ll talk to him after his practice ends and Sokka will wait until he’s here before he starts jumping to conclusions. Because at the end of the day, Zuko’s the one who held his hand first and Zuko’s the one who initiated that _kiss_. So there must be something …

Sokka finally gets up and wraps the Gryffindor’s robe tighter around him. Breathing in Zuko’s scent to calm himself because his heart is pounding again; rapid and swift in his chest. _He needs a distraction._

He walks over to his desk to start on his assignments. He figures he can at least keep his grades up even if his love life might be falling apart around him.

He forces himself to focus on his coursework before he loses his mind. Within minutes, he finds himself getting lost in spells, dark creatures, magical plants and the history of magic. His mind soaks in information about the Goblin Rebellions, the Giant Wars and the origins of Wizarding Secrecy. He’s so absorbed in his studies that he almost doesn’t hear the sound of key turning against the lock in his door.

Sokka sits up and tries to wipe away any residual tears from his cheeks. _Zuko’s here_.

There’s an audible click, as the key finally inserts into the lock’s core.

Sokka slowly stands up from his desk and faces the door, ready to address the Gryffindor. He tries to think of what to say. A simple “hey” wouldn’t suffice, and an angry insult wouldn’t really lead to anything productive. He figures he’ll let Zuko speak first.

The door opens and his heart stops when he sees green lining contrasting against black robe and an embroidered patch of the Slytherin house crest.

His chest refuses to expand as he tries to take in more air. He realizes he’s shaking and panting; breath loud and grating in his ears. His skin tingles, a heavy feeling settles in his stomach and he grabs on to his desk to steady himself.

With a shaky voice, soft, halting and disbelieving, he calls out to the person. “Jet..”

The Slytherin sneers at him, eyes narrowed and bitter . “You really need to find a better hiding spot for your spare key, mudblood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yup! There it is! I completely changed how Sokka's and Zuko's interaction went. And hopefully that fits the plot and their characters better. Huge shout out to MariDarkMoon_Art for helping me get my head on straight! Because for those who read the previous version, y'all know how all over the place that mess was lmaoo, let's pretend that never happened 👀. So thank you again @MariDarkMoon_Art!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think down in the comments below! I really appreciate honest and constructive feedback. Without them, I wouldn't have seen my mistakes! So please, keep checking me lmao! 
> 
> And again thank you soooooo much for the love and support!! You guys make me so happy <333 My work has been kicking my ass lately, and your comments make the long days so much more bearable <333 Much love <333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. It turns out I live up to my user name lmao. But with that being said, please enjoy this new chapter. And again, I apologize in advance, I already know this is gonna hurt for some of y'all 😭😭
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains a lot of violence, and is very dark compared to the previous chapters! If you're squeamish or if you're easily triggered by depictions of violence and/or injuries please proceed with caution!

He stumbles backwards and braces a hand against the edge of his desk. His mind reels, unable to comprehend what (or who) it is his eyes are seeing. He was expecting Zuko, a familiar and warm presence; someone he’s extremely fond of despite the stupid stunt he pulled earlier. But to have Jet standing there instead, someone that his mind automatically associates with pain and misery, someone who’s left dark, unremovable stains on his mind, body and soul …

The aberrancy of it all makes his stomach flip and picks away at his already tumbling mental state. His knees begin to tremble awfully, and he would have crashed there on the cold, carpeted floor if it wasn’t for the iron-grip he has on his desk.

“You- you can’t be here” he croaks out, feeling so ill and nauseous. The corner of Jet’s mouth lifts up into a grin and dread and terror flushes through Sokka in response. His heart pounds in his ribcage; rapid and irregular, and he clutches at his chest as it begins to throb in pain.

He tries to take a deep breath but his chest falters and he’s unable to fill his lungs with enough air, leaving him breathless and panting. He curses his body’s awful timing. Of all the times to have a panic attack, now is really not the right moment.

The Slytherin laughs and softly shuts the door behind him with a soft click. The vice grip around Sokka’s chest tightens further at the realization that his one and only exit is now blocked. _He’s trapped here with Jet_. Beads of sweat begin to drip down his neck and back and he wills himself to calm down. To take deep breaths and to hold on his last thread of lucidity before his mind completely unravels into a full-fledged mental breakdown.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even realize that Jet has already moved until he’s there standing in front of him, their noses practically touching. Sokka automatically scrambles backwards, and in doing so, he tips over the chair behind him and lands on the floor with a pained grunt. Jet’s laughing again as he takes menacing steps towards him and Sokka’s mind short-circuits in utter fear; shifting and warping his surroundings until the walls, ceiling and floor all blend together into darkness.

He opens his eyes and he’s twelve again, Jet sitting on top of him, wand heavy and sharp against his chest, the Cruciatus Curse slipping past his lips. His vision tilts and he’s fourteen this time, backed into a corner at a restroom; Jet and his friends taking turns mocking him and pulling at his hair and gripping at his throat. He blinks and he’s fifteen, feet and fists are raining down on him and he gets a glimpse of Jet from behind knuckles and shoes, mouth open in silent laughter. When the attack stops, he only has a few seconds to breathe before stabbing pain erupts from his head, the word “Crucio” hangs heavy in the air.

He’s jerked out of his memories when he feels a hand roughly grab at his collar. His breaths are loud and strained in his own hears and only then does he notice what seemed to be an unbearable weight on his chest; crushing and squeezing hard against his ribs and lungs. He looks up and sees Jet over him, straddling his body. He coughs and leans his head back at an attempt to open up his airways, once again cursing the unfortunate time that his body decides to have a panic attack. And it seems like a bad one at that, considering how fast his vision is darkening around the edges and how quickly his hands are going numb.

Jet tuts at him from somewhere above, expressing pity and disapproval. “Now now”. Sokka flinches when he feels his cold hand rest against his neck. “Take it easy Sokka … we haven’t even gotten started yet” he sneers, and Sokka forces himself to breathe slowly and deliberately; to breathe out longer than he breathes in. But it’s aggravatingly hard to do when Jet’s weight is crushing him, panic and fear is squeezing at his heart and his vision keeps flicking back and forth between the past and the present.

Jet observes him the whole time. Eyes glistening with barely concealed mirth as he struggles to control his breathing. Sokka knows that he’s enjoying this. He always had. Jet’s thumb slides up his throat, until its resting against his pulse point, and he smiles manically down at him. “Do I scare you this much lil bird?” he sing-songs and Sokka closes his eyes.

“Why” he whispers. Jet hums and begins slowly sliding his thumb up and down the side of throat and Sokka’s skin itch from the contact. “Why me, Jet?” he finally asks. However, he supposes he knows the answer to this question already. _He’s a mudblood isn’t he?_ It’s not like Jet’s ever been shy about his dislike for his tainted blood.

But this fact doesn’t warrantee six whole years of torment and torture, right? Most people who have shared the same sentiment with Jet, especially when they were younger, have changed their hearts over the years. Some even going as far as actually apologizing to Sokka for their past aggressions and turning themselves in to the administration to get penalized and disciplined for their past actions.

But with Jet, it seems like his anger grows more and more every year. Despite the fact that Sokka does his best to hide his presence from him, or to never do anything that would get Jet angry and upset, Jet’s attacks against him remain relentless and have only gotten more hateful and violent over the years. No, there’s something more here; something personal and he can’t figure out what.

“Why me … why is it always me?” he repeats.

Jet isn’t looking at him anymore though. The Slytherin’s gaze has trailed down to his torso, where his hand is currently stroking the red lining of the robe. Something shifts in his expression, that Sokka, in his panicked and woozy state of mind, is unable to identify. Jet’s fingers move from the lining to begin thumbing the Gryffindor crest resting just above his heart and he finally speaks.

“I ask myself the same question you know” his eyes are blank, and his voice has grown detached, sending waves of fear crashing through Sokka. Jet’s fingers glide up to his jaw, then to his chin, tilting his head so that they’re gazing in each other’s eyes.

“Why is it you? Always you… never me.”

Sokka tilts his head in confusion, unable to follow his train of thought. Jet leans further down until his face is only a few inches from Sokka’s and from this close, Sokka could smell malt whiskey in his breath.

This makes Sokka go rigid from under him. Jet cannot be reasoned with when sober. He can’t even imagine how grueling of a task that would be when dealing with this drunken and intoxicated version of him. As if reading his thoughts, the Slytherin grips his cheeks, and Sokka tries to jerk away from the cruel touch.

“You know, he never even spares me a glance” he laments, and for a second, his face softens, showing vulnerability. Sokka’s mind reels, feeling lost and puzzled. He has absolutely no idea what Jet is talking about.

Jet leans back as his hand once again palms at his robe, skimming over the crest once he reaches it. “But you … he never takes his eyes off of you, always talking to you, always touching, always talking about you.” And once again, Sokka is left absolutely baffled.

“What are you talking about? Who never takes their eyes off of me?”

This seems to be the wrong thing to say because Jet bristles and is once again gripping at his cheeks. His nails are long, and his hold is tight enough that it draws blood from his skin. “Don’t play dumb you filthy little mudblood” he growls.

Sokka watches as Jet’s eyes drift back down to his robe, then to the crest; expression slowly twisting from anger to despair. Sokka’s mind deliberates over this, working frantically to try to make sense of Jet’s rambling and his behavior. Red lining … crest … _Gryffindor crest_ … _eyes always on you…. always talking…._

“Zuko” he breathes, heart beating frantically in his chest as the pieces of the puzzle finally come together. Of all the things he expected to come out of this whole incident, this is something he would have never seen coming. Jet doesn’t say anything from above him, but Sokka feels him flinch harshly, and that’s confirmation enough. He takes a deep breath and then another.

“Jet, you- .. do you like Zuko?”

He’s met with even more silence and when he glances back up at Jet’s face, he’s staring off in the distance again. Gaze hazy and unfocused, mouth slightly slack and voice whirling and hesitant as he begins going on and on about his unrequited love. And Sokka is once again reminded of his inebriated state and how dire his situation is. He needs to get out of here before things go even more south than it already has.

Sokka manages to wiggle one of his arms free from under Jet’s knees, and he uses this to lightly hold on to the other’s wrist, hoping to get his attention so they can talk. There’s still a chance to get out of this situation without being harmed and hurt for once. However, Jet recoils from his touch, and before Sokka could even blink, a hand clamps down at his neck, thumb squeezing painfully against his adam’s apple.

Sokka chokes on his breath, his one free hand claws uselessly at Jet’s, trying desperately to pry his fingers away so he can breathe. But Jet’s strong. He always has been. But now, he’s strength is fueled by anger and frenzied by being under the influence. Jet looks down at him, eyes wide and fuming.

“I’m pure-blooded, just like him and you- … you’re just a little mudblood, and yet-” Jet’s hand shifts slightly until his palms are pressing heavily against his throat and Sokka feels his esophagus closing. “Why! Why you?” he bellows. “Why is it always you?!”

He lays there, feet kicking feebly from under Jet as small ragged gasps escape from his mouth. He shoves his hand up to Jet’s face, trying to push him off, to get the weight of his neck … his chest. But Jet holds firm.

His vision blurs and panic begins to course through his veins. _He’s going to die here if he doesn’t do anything._ He meets Jet’s eyes and tries to beg for mercy with his gaze. But it’s no use. Jet’s expression is cold, empty and dazed, clearly still not fully there, clearly not thinking straight. His vision dims slightly, and he hears a sharp ringing in his ears as he continues to choke. _He’s dying_ … Jet’s _actually_ going to kill him.

Then he feels it; something pointy poking at his side. He lets go of Jet’s wrist to begin feeling for the object, wincing at the increased pressure against his windpipe as Jets other hand joins in to further suffocate him. He jabs his hand into the right pocket of the robe until he grabs a hold of the object. A small sense of relief floods through him as he recognizes the object as Zuko’s wand. He must have left it in his pocket when he gave up his robe. Sokka grips it in his hand like a lifeline, and with his last bout of energy, he takes it out of the pocket in a frenzy, jams the tip against Jet’s stomach and mouths “ _incendio_ ” with the remaining air in his lungs.

Flame erupts from the tip of the wand to the front of Jet’s robe and the Slytherin stumbles back in fear. He finally slides off of Sokka and he crawls away, arms wildly patting at his torso to put out the fire.

Sokka slumps heavily against the carpet, head spinning as he gulps and gasps for air. His vision is greying and there’s a tug at his eyelids that makes him want to sleep. But the throbbing pain on his neck and the lingering pressure on his stomach and chest from where Jet has sat, keeps him awake and alert enough. So he lays there on his back, chest heaving and neck straining with every raspy breath he takes.

After a few more minutes, he turns his head to the side to finally address Jet. The flames have fortunately been extinguished and the Slytherin is just sitting there shocked as he stares at his slightly charred palms. Sokka feels a brief sense of satisfaction at the sight.

Slightly burned hands are nothing compared to what he’s been put through over the past few years. _And for what_? For a small little crush? It’s laughable really and he almost wishes that Jet has a better reasoning for his years of torment other than something so damn miniscule and petty.

He breathes in deeply, taking comfort in finally being able to expand his lungs. “Zuko will never think positively of you” he starts, still panting terribly. “The moment I tell him what you’ve done to me, everything you’ve put me through over the years … Zuko will never forgive you” he cautions.

His tone is bluffing and sort of inflated, but his words ring true. Zuko will never, _ever_ forgive Jet. He’ll be lucky if Zuko even breathes in his general direction. Because the Gryffindor has always been annoyingly protective of him. Sokka can only imagine what he’ll do once Sokka relays to him every punch, kick, words, and spells Jet has directed towards him.

He turns to look at Jet, and he feels contentment in seeing the panic and trepidation in Jet’s expression. Even if his lungs still feel like they’re on fire and his neck feels so bruised and battered, Sokka feels like he has the upper hand for once and he soaks in this rare feeling of triumph and victory. 

A mudblood like him has Zuko on his side and Jet can cry about it for all eternity. He opens his mouth, ready to taunt Jet some more, when Jet whips his wand out and directs it at his direction. “Silencio” Jet hisses and an invisible force slams on to Sokka. It jostles his already aching neck and torso and he groans in pain as he curls up on his side. Except no sound escapes from his mouth. _Ah right …_

He flops back on his back and attempts to sit up but before he could, Jet’s clambering on top of him again. Everything is still fuzzy and bleary from his near asphyxiation, and he doesn’t see Jet’s punches coming until it’s too late. He’s too fast, and Sokka only has time to move his head slightly before Jet’s fist connect to the side of his head.

It connects solidly against his right temple, and his head slams painfully on to the floor underneath him. There’s that awful high-pitched ringing in his ears again, and it leaves his stomach rolling.

“You sure talk a lot huh” Jet mocks somewhere above him. Sokka’s eyes roll uncoordinatedly around, struggling to focus on anything. Everything is warping around him, and he’s so dizzy and that annoying ringing sound is still in his ear. He’s so busy trying to orient himself that he almost forgets about Jet for a second, until the other boy speaks again.

“At the end of the day, someone like you will always be inferior to someone like me, don’t you forget that” and with that another solid punch connects to his head- to his left temple this time. And Sokka’s head snaps to the right, once again bouncing off of the floor with a soft thud.

Sokka tries to curl up into a ball, but Jet’s weight on top of him prevents him from doing so. A sudden punch to his stomach leaves him gasping and grunting for air. His mouth fills up with saliva and bile and he barely manages to turn his head to the side when he starts heaving. This doesn’t discourage Jet at the slightest as he begins beating him mercilessly and from here on out, all Sokka knows is pain.

Jet attacks are continuous and unrelenting. He punches him in the head, then at the stomach, then followed by a jab at his clavicle. It’s disordered and cluttered but painful, nonetheless. _Extremely_ painful in fact. He brings his arms up to at least somewhat protect his head, but it’s futile because Jet punches through his defense. Each punch sends searing pain across his body and it leaves his skin stinging and tender. The adrenalin running through him does nothing but amplify each blow as it makes him feel acutely conscious of his own body.

By the time Jet stops, his right eye has swollen shut, and he could hear nothing but the sound of his heart as it pounds alarmingly fast in his chest. The blackness of unconsciousness beckons to Sokka and he almost gives in when he remembers Zuko.

_Zuko_

Zuko’s coming right? He said he was going to come to him as soon as practice is over. He swallows painfully and blinks repeatedly; desperately trying to hold on. He needs to endure until Zuko gets here. When he gets here, everything will be alright. Zuko always has his back. Zuko always makes things better. _He just needs to hold on._

But even as he thinks this, his eyes flutter close and his mind blanks for a second until Jet jostles him roughly. It sends his mind reeling and almost makes him throw up again. He tries to tell him to stop, but he remembers that the silencing charm is in effect when all that came out of him was a raspy exhale.

Jet smiles mirthlessly down at him, looking smug and coy. “We’re not done yet, dirty blood” he whispers. Sokka blinks lethargically up at him, feeling so tired and beaten. He sees Jet’s wand in his peripheral and he tilts his head slightly to see what’s going on. He gasps and tries to wiggle away when the wand is pressed against his chest, knowing what comes next. But Jet’s too heavy and he’s simply too injured to put have any real strength behind his movements.

He pleads up at Jet instead, wordlessly begging and imploring for him to _stop … please stop …. don’t do it please._ Jet raises an eyebrow at him and laughs, eyes crazed and demented. His hand comes up to pat his cheek condescendingly before finally casting the unforgiveable curse with a quick flick of his wrist. “Crucio.”

Sokka writhes in agony as the spell takes effect. He thought he would be used it to it by now, but the pain is just as indescribable as ever. His back arches painfully, mouth gaping open to a soundless howl of pain and tears escape from the corner of his eyes. He forces his eyes to open so he can look at Jet, to plead some more, but the Slytherin only shakes his head at him.

“You need a lesson Sokka. When will you learn that someone like you doesn’t deserve to stand next to someone like Zuko” Jet then presses the wand harder against his chest and Sokka tilts his head back as his neck tense and strain from the pain and tension.

The pain was all consuming, it spreads through his every nerve like hot, molten lava, burning and consuming everything in its path. It stings like electricity, and he feels a harsh stabbing sensation on every inch of his skin. Jet flicks his wrist again, and the curse overstretches the muscles across his chest and stomach, warping and hyper extending it to unimaginable degree, so much so that he feels two of his ribs snap somewhere in his chest. He continues to writhe on the ground, thrashing and howling silently in pure agony. His skin felt like it was burning. Like Jet has just flayed all of his body and dumbed salt all over him. He’s burning- being electrocuted and lobotomized… all at once. _It hurt .. .it hurt so much._

His eyes begin to roll to the back of his head, and Sokka is about to lose consciousness when Jet finally removes his wand. Sokka slumps bonelessly against the ground, panting heavily from the lingering aches and pain. He rolls his head to side to vomit out more saliva and bile.

Jet laughs, loudly and blaringly, as he gives him another slap to the cheek. Sokka lets his head slump to side, too tired and hurt to care. His heart races in his chest and his lungs burns painfully with each and every breath as if two fists are clamped tightly onto them. Sweat drips down his forehead as he continues to lie on his back, trying to regain his breath and his bearings. His head feels so light and dizzy, and for a moment the world looks blurry, as if it’s spinning at a million miles per hour. His right hand grasp blindly at the carpeted floor until it finally grabs onto Zuko’s wand that must have slipped his grip as he was being beaten by Jet.

The slytherin is talking again, continuing his tirade from earlier. But his voice sounds so distant and muddled and Sokka has to strain to hear him. “ –don’t get it … why is it always you. I applied to be Kyoshi’s intern, but she chose you instead. You didn’t even fill out a damn application.” Jet lets out a humorless laugh. Sokka blearily opens his one good eye to look up at him.

“I study for hours and hours on end, only for you to always come out on top for every single class.” Sokka continues to stare and observe. Unable to really do anything but lay there panting since his body feels like it’s going to fall apart with one wrong move, and his head feels stuffy and achy.

Jet’s staring off into space again, and his face is twitching and conforming into something unhinged. Sokka stares at it in morbid fascination and watches as Jet’s mouth turns into a scowl. “I’m pure blooded like Zuko, yet he chose you instead, a muggle-born, a dirty little mudblood.” He whispers as he shakes his head, fringe flopping everywhere. “I just don’t understand.”

Then he seems to snap out of it. His gaze comes back into focus as it slides back to his wand and then down at Sokka. Sokka knows that Jet’s getting ready for another round, and he cant do it- _not again_. His skin prickles at the mere thought of being under the cruciatus curse again that he feels a surge of energy rise from deep within him. He takes advantage of Jet’s relaxed and slackened position and swiftly turns to his side. Jet wobbles and sways from on top of him, until he’s finally thrown off balance.

He crashes into the ground, head hitting one of the legs of his desk with a sickening crack and the Slytherin curses. Sokka takes a deep breath. It hurts his ribcage but he inhales and exhales again as he inches his arms under him until he pushes himself up to his hands and knees. His injuries make themselves known and he feels his stomach tightens in response, almost making him throw up again in the process.

He stays that way for a bit, on his hands and knees with his head hanging as he tries to orient himself. Once his eyes are better focused, and his vision is no longer tilting and tunneling, Sokka crawls over towards the drawer by his bed and uses the furniture to slowly get himself upright.

Everything blurs for a second, and he almost crashes back down into the ground, but the wand in his grasp pulsate with warmth and electricity. The feeling of protection surrounds him for a second and reminds him of Zuko. It gives him enough energy and strength to remain on his feet. He slowly turns around until he’s facing Jet. The other boy is still crouched by the desk, gripping at his now bleeding temple.

Sokka raises his arms and points the end of Zuko’s wand towards Jet. He could hurt him; _right here, right now_. He has spent many nights studying spells and charms for his classes, and he knows most of them by heart. Has memorized their pronunciations, the proper wand motions, even without a voice … he could do it. Jet deserves it too, after everything … _he deserves to hurt … to suffer._

Jet finally notices his presence and the boy pales when his eyes trail to the wand in Sokka’s grasp. Sokka grits his teeth. He knows all of the unforgivable spells too, including the cruciatus curse. He can do it. He can retaliate and show Jet what it’s like to be under the torture spell. God knows how long he’s waited for an opportunity like this.

But when he looks back down at Jet and sees the blood dripping down from his head, the drunkenness in his eyes and his clear disorientation from his fall, Sokka’s resolve begins to crumble. His hands refuse to move, and the wand remains still in his hold. Despite everything he’s been through, despite all of the pain and tears caused by Jet, he’s unable to do it. Even though the opportunity has been served to him on a silver platter, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s never been one to find joy in other’s pain and suffering.

However, this is not apparent to Jet who has now scrambled to his feet, wand also raised, ready to attack. Sokka opens his mouth to tell him that it’s over, they can just put an end to this, but the silence spell still has a hold on him, and he curses at his inability to form audible sounds.

Jet’s shaky, and disoriented. His eyes are wild and fierce and when Sokka tries to speak again, his alarm and hysteria only grew as his eyes flick to Sokka’s face and then the wand he’s holding. The Slytherin is still not in the right state of mind, that much is clear, and Sokka continues to gesture and mouth to him from across the room. Desperately trying to put an end to this. _He’s so tired_.

Sokka steps forward slowly, still gesturing for Jet to _calm down, it’s alright, everything can stop_ now. Jet’s wide and hysterical eyes follow his move, alert and anxious, as if expecting Sokka to hit him with a spell any second. Sokka once again mouths to him from across the room. Trying to convey that ‘he won’t do anything’, that ‘he just wants everything to stop’ with his eyes, and his posture.

He makes another step towards Jet and takes a deep breath but in that moment something shifts in his chest. There’s a searing pain to his side as a broken rib slides out of place and his breath falters in his lungs. His eyes shut close from the pain and he stumbles forward wildly and desperately in an attempt to alleviate the growing pressure on his lungs.

“Sectumsempra”

The harsh, half-stifled yell is all the warning he gets, when he feels pain sheeting through his stomach with a terrible intensity. He doubles over in pain, right arm still shakily raised, ears ringing in tandem with his heartbeat. His eyes open in shock as he palms at his abdomen with his free hand. He brings his hand to his face and wavers at the sight of blood. _What_ …

Hazy eyes fall back on Jet, who’s standing a few steps from him, a hand covering his mouth in shock. “I- I thought you were going to attack …I-”

Zuko’s wand slips through his limp hand as he reels backwards, crumbling against his drawer. His hands go over his abdomen, trying to cover the wound. It’s slick and sticky with blood. He glances down and watches in morbid fascination as the stain on Zuko’s robe grows darker and darker, until his whole torso and the fabric covering his thigh looks soaked in blood. He peels away the fabric to inspect the wound, nearly vomiting at the damage. The laceration is elongated, as if he’d just been slashed with an invisible sword and blood is pumping out at an alarming rate.

Jet steps closer to him, a hand going up to tug at his own hair, while the other still keeps a lose grip on his wand. “Shit … shit!” he exclaims as the Slytherin crouches in front of him. Rough hands press against his stomach and he flinches and twists in pain. Jet’s expression is contorted in what seems to be remorse, and Sokka can’t steer his eyes away from the rare sight.

“I didn’t mean to … this isn’t- ”The other boy is fumbling, scrabbling at his blood soaked torso, trying to stop the blood flow and Sokka’s vision blurs from the pain ... or maybe it’s the blood loss … perhaps a concussion? He’s not really sure. All he wants to do now is sleep.

His head slumps on his shoulders and his own hand slides away from his stomach, hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thump. Jet’s shakes him, and it produces a new wave of pain from all of the wounds, bruises and affliction littering his body. He slumps to his side and struggles to breathe, as he watches Jet hover and linger over him.

He blinks lethargically and Jet shakes his head, eyes still hazy and unfocused, the smell of malt whiskey still lingering in his breath. “Sokka … I- this … I need to get out of here” he whispers. It takes a while for Jet’s words to sink into Sokka’s exhausted and battered brain and when it does, Sokka can’t help but let out a humorless, and soundless chuckle. He’s a fool for thinking that someone like Jet could ever truly feel remorseful.

The Slytherin steps away from him frantically, hands rubbing at his pants, trying to remove the blood from them. “I can’t be caught .. I- didn’t mean for this to happen, it was only an accident!” he explains as if somehow clarifying it will somehow fix Sokka’s situation. As if him vocalizing it will somehow put all the blood back in his body. Then again, he really expects nothing less from Jet. It doesn’t matter that he’s drunk and intoxicated right now. He doubts this situation would play out any different if the Slytherin was sober.

Jet, for what he’s worth, flashes him another (somewhat) apologetic glance before hurriedly running away from the scene of the crime. Sokka hears his door shut and the slytherin is gone. Meanwhile blood continues to pour out of him, seeping out of his stomach like it’s a leaky faucet. And the person responsible for it, has just left him to die. Now that he knows the reason behind all of this, it just sounds like some sick and cruel joke.

He would have to tell Zuko about it, maybe not in this life, but their next, considering how he could feel his heart starting to stutter in his chest, and he could hear how grating and strained his breathing has become.

He’ll tell Zuko about it someday. How he was tormented for six whole years because of Jet’s pathetic crush on him. That on the day of his death, Jet has trespassed in his room, drunk as hell, and had choked him until he’s blue in the face, tortured him with the unforgivable curse, slashed him with Sectumsempra and has left him to die all because of jealousy and some deep-seated blood status complex.

It’ll be a fun story to tell he supposes. He just hopes he remembers it once he reaches the pearly gates of the afterlife. He laughs to himself, sending another wave of pain all over his battered body. It brings him back to the present though and he feels the soft carpet under his cheek and the smell of lavender envelopes his nose.

_Lavender…_

Sokka lays on his side, vision swimming in and out of focus, trying to think about lavender and its significance. It flashes across his brain, accompanied by an image of Zuko, and he struggles to make sense of the importance of it. Just when his muddled mind is about to come to a realization, his chest hitches painfully, and he chokes on his breath. He coughs harshly and he tastes copper on his tongue, feels the warm liquid trickle from the corner of his mouth.

The inside of Sokka’s head buzzes and he can’t think of anything else aside from the pain radiating from his stomach and the random bursts of ache across his neck, head and chest. He feels wet and sticky from the blood and he watches in detached interest as the scarlet liquid spreads out from under him, nearly painting his light-brown carpet black.

He’s so _tired_. It’s the kind of weariness he’s never experienced before. It’s deep within his bones, leaching him of any available energy he has left. His surroundings dim and tunnel as his eyes begin to squint shut. He knows Zuko will be here in a few minutes and he knows that he should hold on a little longer, but it feels like he’s being dragged under by a powerful current.

He’s drowning, being submerged slowly but effectively and he’s been kicking … flailing all this time, trying desperately to breach the surface. But it’s just not enough. He’s so tired… so unbelievable exhausted. And he thinks that Zuko will understand if he rests now; if he finally stops fighting. And with that thought in mind, Sokka’s eyes slowly drift shut, and the world begins to disappear under closing lids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, it did hurt my heart to write this! Remember when I tagged this as fluff lmaoo. How things have changed. Sokka stans do NOT come for me, because Sokka is also my fav character and I don't know why I keep doing this to him 😭😭😭😭. But now we see why Sokka's been so afraid of Jet, even to the point of having a panic attack at the mere sight of him in chapter 3
> 
> As always, feel free to yell at me down in the comments below! I always love hearing everyone's thoughts and opinions on my work :D Also honest and constructive feedback is always accepted and appreciated! So please don't be shy in pointing out inconsistencies, mistakes or anything of the sort! <333333


End file.
